I Will Confess Tomorrow!
by FallenAngel112599
Summary: This story was going to be called I'm sorry but someone called their story the same and they have the same idea so i changed name. Summary: After their battle with Crona Maka can only blame herself while Soul is recovering. Then while talking to Tsubaki Maka reveales an secret and Soul and Black Star accedentaly hear it and reveal their secrets also.
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

"I'm so sorry Soul. This is all my fault. If I was stronger then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Please forgive me. Please wake- up." This was all I could say as I watched Soul, sleeping in the infirmary. All I could see was the huge scar that went from his shoulder to his waist.

It's the day after we fought against Crona, in Italy. I'm so worried, he still hasn't woken- up.

Why? Why'd it have to be him? I should have been the one that got hit, not him. Why him and not me?

I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I let my long, red and purple hair cover my face, so if anyone came in they wouldn't see me cry. (Read my other stories. It'll make better sense if you do.)

This is all my fault.

I'm so weak.

Soul's POV

Where am I? Why does my body hurt so much?

"I'm so sorry Soul…" is that Maka? I can't see her but I can hear her. I she crying? We've been partners for a while now and the only other time I've seen her cry was the Blair incident.

Why can't I wake- up? I have to wake- up NOW! I have to make Maka feel better. I don't like seeing her cry. Wake-up!

Maka's POV

I kept on crying and crying but then I heard footsteps so I stopped and whipped the tears away.

"SOUL! SOUL!" oh no, it's Black Star. I guess he heard. Soul and Black Star have gotten closer lately. I guess it's only natural. But Black Star and I have gotten more distant from each other. I miss him. CRASH! Black Star knocked the door down and rushed to Soul's bed. "SOUL!SOUL! WAKE-UP!"

"AGGHHHHHHH! Black Star stop shaking him!" Tsubaki and I shouted at him in unison.

"No! He has to wake- up! Sou…"

"Maka Chop! Idiot! You'll make his condition worse!"

"Owwwwwww!"

Tsubaki's POV

After Black Star got Maka Chopped, I set him in the bed next to Soul's. I looked at Maka and noticed her red, puffy eyes. She had been crying. I haven't seen her cry the whole time we've known each other.

"Maka, are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Just really worried about Soul's condition. That's all."

"It must be hard seeing the one you love with all your heart like this, huh?" when I said this Maka started blushing.

"How'd you know, I haven't told anyone?!"

"It wasn't hard for me to see it. I see the way you look at him and you seem to get happier when he's around."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Crap! Does anyone else know besides you?"

"I don't think so."

"Good."

"Don't worry, Maka, I won't tell anyone. But why don't you just tell him?"

"'Cause I already know he doesn't like me." She said in a sad voice.

"How do you know?"

"Well for one thing he's always saying I'm a flat- chested bookworm. Then he's always saying that I have anger issues, which I guess is kinda true."

"But those things aren't true. Well maybe the part about you being a bookworm is sorta true, but still."

"Thanks, Tsubaki but just 'cause you thing that doesn't mean he does. And besides I already have a…"

"Look, Black Star's awake, Maka!"

Black Star's POV

"Oh, hi Black Star are you feeling ok? Sorry I hit you with my book." Maka said while I was waking- up.

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure, you're kinda quiet right now, it's weird."

"Oh, I mean… OF COURSE, A GOD LIKE ME CAN'T BE HURT BY A MORTAL AND THEIR BOOK! HA HA HA YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yup he's fine, Tsubaki you can take him home now."

"Ok we'll be on our way. Bye Maka, tell Soul when he wakes- up that we said hi."

"Alright, I will bye."

So Maka likes Soul. I shoulda confessed a long time ago but I just get so confused around her. Now it's too late. I wish I was actually knocked out when she said that, now I feel like I got studded in the heart. I wonder what it was that she was going to say before Tsubaki noticed I was awake?

"Hey Black Star, are you ok you seem hurt."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, Tsubaki."

Soul's POV

I can't believe it! Maka likes me back! This is amazing; I feel so good right now. I wish I hadn't said those things to her. Now she's afraid to confess. I'll have to confess. I know, I'll confess the day I wake- up! This is amazing but I wonder what she was about to say before Black Star woke up?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Soul's POV

"Ow, my head hurts! It feels like I got Maka- chopped! Wait, I'm awake!" I said as I sat up in a bed in the infirmary. What? Maka's right here next to me. She stayed here with me? It was silent but then Maka started talking in her sleep.

"Mmmm, Soul, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm so weak." She said while sleeping.

Is that how she felt about this? She's blaming herself for this.

"Maka, hey Maka, wake- up. Helloooooo. Mak…"

"Soul!" Maka jumped off the chair she was sleeping in and hugged me, tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok! I'm so sorry you got hurt. This is all my fault. Please forgive me. Maybe if I was stronger… then… maybe..." she stopped talking and her eyes started showing sadness in them. She was completely silent. Then I saw why, she was staring at the huge scar starting to form on my chest.

She traced the scar with her finger, carefully so she wouldn't hurt me.

"Maka, its fine. It was my choice to take the blow for you."

"But, if I was stronger you wouldn't have gotten hurt and we would've defeated Crona and…" she started breaking down into tears. "I'm so sorry, Soul." She hugged me again and it was tighter than the other. We were so close to each other that I felt her shaking.

"It's alright, really. Look, I'm alive aren't I?"

"But…"

"But nothing, Maka. You are strong but, we're still a little new to this. We'll get better, you'll see. Now stop crying I'm fine."

"I'm… (hic)… sorry… (hic)… Soul."

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's alright." I tightened my arms around her.

A little later

Maka's POV

A little after Soul woke- up, Medusa- sensei came in to check if he could come home today. She said he could as long as he got plenty of rest and doesn't move around too much. I told her I'd make sure he got lots of rest and didn't move around too much.

After that we started packing his things. It was pretty quiet the whole time.

When we were done we started walking home. It was also pretty quiet.

Soul's POV

Ah, crap! We're almost home and I still haven't confessed. I have to tell her now 'cause I can't at home 'cause of Blair. Alright, calm down, here goes.

"Hey, Maka."

"Yes, Soul."

"I want to tell you something but if I do I want you to stay calm."

"Um, alright, what is it?"

I stopped walking then Maka did the same and turned to face me.

"Well we've been partners for a while now and I… I… I like you a lot. Do you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, we're partners, silly." She said then smiled at the end.

"No, I mean, that I lo…"

"Hey, Maka!" said a male's voice. I haven't ever seen or heard him before. Maka turned around and when she saw who it was her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ryan!" she ran to him and jumped into his arms. Instantly, I hated this guy and I couldn't help but feel jealous of him 'cause Maka was in his arms instead of mine. "I haven't seen you in so long, where were you?! I was so worried."

"I'm sorry but I was on a mission with Yuki and it took longer than I thought it would. I wanted to come say good- bye to you but I didn't have time. I missed you so so much." He tightened his arms around her that in my opinion were already too tight and **KISSED** her, on the **LIPS**!

When they broke apart Maka said, "I missed you even more. I love you, Ryan, so much."

"I love you even more." Maka buried her face into his chest.

"Ahem, Maka, care to explain who this is?" I asked trying to hide the jealousy in my voice.

"Oh, Soul this is Ryan, my boyfriend."

"YOUR WHAT?! I mean you've never mentioned him before."

"Really? It must have… slipped my mind, ha-ha."

There goes my chance to confess to her. Great I feel like crap now.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV

In Soul's and Maka's apartment

Ever since Soul found out about Ryan he's been pretty quiet. He's been in his room ever since what happened earlier today. I wonder why and now that I think of it what was he going to tell me before Ryan called out my name? I'll go ask him.

"Hey Ryan I'm going to go check on Soul. I'll be right back."

"Alright, don't take too long I'll be lonely."

"I won't." I knocked on Soul's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Soul," I closed the door and found him watching his TV. "You feeling ok? Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"You seem sad what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He responded really fast.

"Alright want to come watch TV with me and Ryan?"

"No thanks."

"Hey Soul what were you going to tell me before Ryan called out my name?"

"Nothing." Again he said really fast.

"You sure it seemed urgent."

"Yeah, it's not important anymore."

"Oh, ok then but if you want you can still come watch TV with us."

"Thanks."

"Night, Soul."

"Night."

He seems sad I wonder why. I hope it's not 'cause of the scar. I'm so worried about him.

"Hey Maka, you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, Ryan, just thinking about stuff."

"Tell me since when did stuff turn into a white haired, red eyed boy that isn't me?"

"I'm not thinking of Soul!"

"Then how come you're blushing, Maka?"

"Am not, you're seeing things."

"Maka I don't like it that you're spending most of your time worrying about him instead of spending time with me your boyfriend."

"Sorry I just feel bad 'cause I let him get hurt."

"Fine I believe you, plus I could never stay upset with you." He said then pulled me into a tight hug.

A week later

"Morning, Soul! What would you like for breakfast?"

"Maka I should cook, you've been cooking this whole week."

"No it's fine, plus Medusa-sensei said to stay off your feet until you're completely healed."

"Fine, but this is the last time, got it?"

"Fine, so what do you want?"

"Anything is fine Maka."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Maka."

"Ok!"

A little later

Soul's POV

"I'll wash the dishes Maka."

"No I got it, it's fine you just go finish getting ready."

"No Maka you've been doing all the chores all week and you look a little tired, it's fine."

"Fine, thanks."

Maka's been doing all the chores this week and she's been helping me with almost everything. She's also been helping me with homework and class assignments more than she usually does and she's doing all her assignments too. She's tired; I can see it in her eyes. Her lights are on really late at night, I think she's finishing her homework during that time. Then there's Ryan, he's getting mad at Maka for spending most of her time with me. It's not her fault but she blames herself and I'm tired of Ryan. Once he even came to our apartment and yelled at Maka about it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was… Ryan, oh God no.

"Soul, who is it?"

I don't want to tell her, what if he yells at her again. Oh whatever she'll kill me if I don't tell her. "It's Ryan."

"Could you bring me the phone?"

"Here, if he yells at you again tell me and I'll go right now to kill him."

"Thanks Soul but I'm sure it won't be necessary."

I left so they could talk in private. 5 minutes later Maka hung-up and looked a bit worried.

"Is everything alright, did he yell at you again?"

"No, it's just he wants to meet after school to talk about something."

"About what?"

"I don't know that's why I'm worried.'

"It'll be fine Maka."

"Alright I guess whatever it is couldn't be that bad."

"Alright let's go to school."

Later in school

Maka's been distracted all day and I'm almost 100% sure it's 'cause of the phone call this morning. I wonder what Ryan want to talk about with Maka? I know I'll follow Maka and ease drop, I mean listen accidentally to their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**I suggest reading my other stories so it makes better sense.**

After school

Soul's POV

Maka just left to go see Ryan but I had to wait a bit for both of them to leave school 'cause they both had to do something after school. They're probably getting a reward or somethin' for class pet or smartest book worm in the Shibusen. The fact that Ox and Harvar are also there supports my theory. Later they all came out and I was right they all had ribbons and little trophies. I was surprised and not at the same time. Right now it's 6 o'clock. That took longer than expected. Maka and Ryan left hand in hand and started walking to who knows where.

Later they stopped at an ice-cream shop. They entered and I entered a little later so I wouldn't be noticed. I sat as far away from them as possible but close enough so I could hear what they were saying. Ryan brought up the whole 'you're spending all your time with Soul instead of me, your boyfriend and I miss you' bull shit. They talked and I was ready to jump in and kick Ryan ass if he started yelling but it never came instead Ryan was all 'I'm sorry for yelling at you' and 'I just missed you and lost it'. Maka took his apology into a verrrrrrrrrrry long consideration and then forgave him. Then they left. When they did I slowly followed. I took a short cut home to get there before them and by the time I got home it was 7:45ish. That took longer than expected. My phone started buzzing and I answered it and heard this,

"SOUL! YOUR GOD HAS DISIDED TO GIVE YOU AND MAKA THE HONOR OF SPENDING THE REST OF THE DAY WITH ME, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STARRRRRRR! HAHAHAHA! YAHOOOOOO!"

"No thanks." I answered plainly.

"WHATTTTTTT, WHYYYYY?!"

"'Cause I don't feel like it."

"Pleeeeeeeease."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"ALRIGHTTTT JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"YAHOOOOOOOO! MEET YOUR GOD AT THE BASCKET BALL COURT!"

"Whatever, I'll just wait for Maka to get home."

"SEE YOU THEN SOUL!"

I hung up then Maka came in. "Hey, Maka."

"Oh, hey Soul!" she said then a big smile came on her face.

"I take it your talk went well."

"Uh-huh."

"That's good, I wouldn't want to kick ass today. Oh, hey Black Star called and invited us to go hang out with him want to go."

"To where?"

"Basket Ball court, why?"

"No thanks I don't want to risk going and being forced to play basketball."

"Oh come on Maka, it'll be fun."

"No, I'm not that good at it and you saw last time you all forced me to play."

"How 'bout this time if they try to force you again I'll persuade them to let you sit the game out."

"Mm, fine but if they still force me to I'm leaving."

"Awesome let's go, Maka."

After walking for 5 or so minutes

"Hey, Black Star we're hear."

"SOUL! MAKA YOU CAME!?"

"Yeah I convinced her to come."

"AWESOME YOU TWO CAN HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING ON THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR'S TEAM!"

"Actually that's the thing to get her to come I promised her we wouldn't force her to play. "

"FINE BUT THEN THERE'LL BE AN UNEVEN NUMBER OF PLAYERS."

"Huh oh yeah what do we do now?"

"We can help with that." Oh God no, Ryan's here and who're those guys with him, I haven't seen them before.

"Huh? Who are you?" Everyone but Maka and I said.

"Oh it's just…" I started then I was interrupted by Maka.

"RYAN!" Maka said then ran into his arms.

"WHAT?!" Black Star said then his faced showed so much anger that he looked angrier than the offspring of the Grinch and that smurf thing that's always mad. So yeah he was pretty pissed. "WHAT, WHO'S THAT?!" he said while pointing at Ryan.

"Oh him that's Ryan, Maka's boyfriend. Wait Black Star you didn't know 'bout him? I wonder why?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Soul there was a reason why I didn't tell Black Star. Ryan,"

"Yeah?"

"RUN!" the next thing we knew a pissed Black Star, a terrified Maka, and a just as terrified Ryan were gone leaving nothing but dust behind. This is a total Coyote and Roadrunner moment. All I need now is to see Black Star kill Ryan with an anvil and then it would be exactly the same. The people that came in with Ryan were very confused by this so they just stood there.

Maka's POV

Ryan and I have been running for our lives, barley staying away from Black Star, for 10ish minutes. It's a good thing we all go to Shibusen so we're pretty athletic but Black Star also does and that's really super bad. After another 10 minutes of sprinting we couldn't go on. We collapsed behind some trash cans in an alley then 30 seconds later Black Star found us the fact that he has soul perception like I do doesn't help.

"I finally caught you, now Ryan was it? You're going to die for this."

"Black Star (gasp for air) don't kill (another gasp for air) him, please. (Big gasp for air)"

"Why, give me a reason on why I shouldn't kill this guy."

"'Cause I (gasp) love him, (gasp) with all my heart." When I said this Black Star seemed hurt and I think a little jealous but I'm pretty sure I was imagining that. He was silent for what seemed like eternity. Then he spoke.

"Fine, but if he does anything to hurt you I will kill him that time, you got it Ryan?"

"Yeah I got it loud and clear." He was shaking while saying this.

"Alright them let's go play some basketball!"

"Yeah."

Back at basketball court

Soul's POV

We all waited about 30 minutes for them to return. When they got back I was expecting to see a happy Black Star covered in blood, a Maka that looked sad, and a missing Ryan. But nooooo, nothing ever happens Soul's way, is the world against me or something. 'Cause if it is just strike me down with lightning right now. Ok forget I said that I already know it is. Instead a happy Black Star with his arm around Ryan, a happy Maka with her arm locked with Ryan's, and a happy/terrified Ryan walked in.

"ALRIGHT LET'S PLAY SOME BASKETBALL! WHAT ARE THE TEAMS?"

"BLACK STAR STOP YELLING, WOULD YA!?"

"FINE, SOUL, I WILL!"

"YOU'RE STILL YELLING!"

"SORRY, WAIT WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!"

"FORGET IT YA IDIOT!"

Tsubaki's POV

"Um, may I speak?" I said after a while of hearing Soul and Black Star yelling at each other.

"Sure, Tsubaki, go ahead." Maka told me while trying to get Soul and Black Star to stop yelling.

"Well maybe we should introduce ourselves to them first." She said looking in the direction of Ryan and his little group of friends.

"That's a good idea Tsubaki, guys these are my closest friends. This is Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, (this is before Kid Liz and Patty came into the story) and for the guys that already don't know me, I'm Maka."

"Alright our turn, I'm Ryan," he pointed to himself. He has silver hair and silver eyes. "This is Yuki," he said pointing to a boy with short black hair and purple eyes. "This is Sam," he pointed to a boy with long, blond hair and green eyes. "This is Brian," he pointed to a boy with dark skin that was the same color as Killik's, short black brown hair that was braided, and brown eyes. "And this is Dan." Then pointed with a boy with shoulder length black hair and red eyes like Soul's.

"Danny?" I heard Maka and Black Star say in unison. Maka looked like she was close to tears and Black Star had a bid smile on his face.

"Maka? Black Star? Is it really you guys? You both look so different I didn't think it was you guys. It's been a long time. What was it like… 9 years already?

"10 years, it's been 10 years." Maka ran up to him and hugged him tightly then Black Star went over and high fived Dan.

"Wait what's going on?" I heard Soul ask.

Maka wiped away the tears then started talking. "Black Star and I have known Danny since I was 4 and he was 5. Danny was 5 too. We became best friends while we were training."

"Wait you all have been training since you were 4 and 5?" I asked.

"No I've been training since I was 1 ½ and Black Star too."

"Why were you trained at such a young age?"

"For me it's 'cause of my parents. And Black Star would have to explain himself if he wants to, but it's not something he tells everyone. He told me and Danny after knowing us about 2 years."

"Oh, what do your parents have to do with this?"

"Well my Papa's a death-scythe…"

"What?!" all of us except Soul, Black Star, and Ryan said. Well more like yelled.

"And my mom's Kami Albarn."

"What?!" we all yelled again except Soul, Black Star, and Ryan again.

"Yeah, you mean I didn't tell you guys? Ha-ha, oops. Oh Danny are you coming back to Shibusen?"

"Yeah I'll be going back in a couple of weeks, Sam and Brian will be my partners."

"So you can wield two weapons, that must be hard." I asked.

"Not really the fact that I've been training for it at such a young age helps a lot."

"But I'm still a bit confused why you three. Why be trained so young?"

"'Cause of the power we were born with and 'cause of the power of our parents. They're pretty much training us to be just as powerful as they are… or were."

"Oh that makes better sense."

"So Ryan are they the members of your band?" Maka asked Ryan.

"Yeah."

"Oh so you guys are in a band?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm lead singer and plat guitar sometimes, Yuki's lead guitar and backup singer, Dan's bass, Brian's drums, and Sam's keyboard."

"That's cool."

"ALRIGHT NOW THAT WE'VE INTRODUCED EACHOTHER LET'S PLAY!"

"Dan and Sam don't like playing basketball so it's Yuki, Brian and I vs. Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki." Said Ryan.

"ALRIGHT THIS'LL BE INTERESTING!"

An hour and30 minutes later

"Black Star maybe we should just stop playing it's a tie."

"NO A GOD LIKE ME WON'T LOSE TO A MORTAL! HA HA HA!"

"But it's a tie."

"I MUST WIN!"

"Hey Ryan you should stop too, Yuki and Brian look really tired." Maka said.

"No I will win."

"Ryan she's right, Brian and I are tires and so are Soul and Tsubaki."

"No if you stop playing we'll lose."

"Maka could you help?" I asked.

"Sure, give me a second."

She dug into her bag and puled something out. I couldn't see want it was. Until I hears her yell out,

"Double Maka Chop!" she hit Ryan and Black Star. Both passed out. Soul, Yuki, Brian, and I collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks Maka." We all said while resting on the floor.

After some resting on the floor I started to drag Black Star home, but it was hard 'çause I was tired. Maka did the same with Soul. Dan and Sam dragged Ryan and Brian home too.

On our way home Black Star started mumbling about losing and that this game didn't count. It was pretty late when we got home so I set Black Star in his room then went to my own. I tried sleeping but couldn't. All I could think about was Maka, Black Star and Dan. All there childhood they trained. I asked Black Star about it on our way home and what he told me made me feel guilt. He told me they spent everyday training, with little breaks. He told me that they'd have to sneak away from training to go play like normal children. I felt guilty because my when I was young I had my older brother and some friends to play with every day. He told me that they only had each other because the parents of the other children wouldn't let them go anywhere near Maka, Black Star or Dan. They all thought that they were a risk to their children. They all knew about the power they had. They were ignored and I can't imagine living like that. It must have been hard for them.

Normal POV

While all their friends slept Maka, Black Star, and Dan couldn't. They were plagued with memories of their parts. Being ignored by adults, hearing people talk about them in a bed way, being threatened, hearing kids scream at the sight of them. Sometimes even being hurt by people for what they were.

They remember being confused as to why they were treated so badly by people they didn't even know.

**_Flash Back_**

They remember playing together at a park and all the children either left or played at the opposite end of the park. Some children that were playing catch threw their ball too far and it landed close to their little group. Little Maka picked it up and went to go return it. Little Black Star and little Danny went along with her. Little Maka handed a child that was slightly older than them the ball. The child was shaking and the other children ran off. Little Maka asked, "Why are you acting this way towards us?"

The child looked scared then answered them, "My mommy said to stay away from you." The little group was a bit hurt then, little Black Star asked, "Why, we didn't do anything to any of you." There was silence. The child didn't want to repeat the words of his mother, her words were so harsh. Then little Danny asked, "Why, tell us." The child finally answered, "She said that you are evil monsters," they were hurt but then the child kept speaking, "She said that you are all going to turn into evil kishins and destroy Death City, and kill all of us. Are you?" a tear went down little Maka's face then she said, in a shaking voice, "No, we'd never do that. We all love Death City and we don't like hurting people. We're training to save people. Why would she say that?" she started crying more. "Maka stop crying, it's ok. Does anyone else say these things?" Asked a little Black Star. "All the adults say it to their children." Then a woman with a face that showed anger and fear yelled out, "Kyo what are you doing?! What did I tell you about these… children?" she said that word with disgust. Then little Danny spoke, "Why do you call us such harsh things? You made my friend cry." The woman looked at them in disgust again. "Because it's all true, you are all evil _things _that will destroy us. YOU ARE ALL MONSTERS AND WILL BECOME KISHINS ONE DAY! YOU WILL DESTROY THE CITY THAT SO MANY OF US WORKED SO HARD TO PROTECT! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHIBUSEN KEEPS YOU ALIVE WHEN WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY ARE. YOU ARE ALL EVIL, YOU DISGUST ME AND SO MANY OTHERS IN THIS CITY!" Then she walked away with the child in her arms leaving behind little Maka that was crying, and a Black Star and Danny that were trying to comfort their crying friend.

**_End Flash Back_**

A single tear escaped their eyed. They remember all of what that woman told them. They only had each other to comfort each other back then. Both Black Star's parents were dead, Danny's mom became a kishins after being one of Shibusen's most powerful teachers and his father was always on missions. Maka's parents were always on missions and when they weren't they'd always be fighting. They were all alone. They had no one to love or anyone to love them back but themselves. But now they have their friends. They're happy but they worry about hurting them because of their powers so they all push themselves to their limits during their secret trainings to suppress and control their powers. They don't want to be alone again. So they'll do anything to keep their friends from finding out about the actual amount of power they have. After a while of this they finally were able to sleep. They will never be alone again. They will make sure of this.

**I hope you liked it. I know a little sad, I was listening 2 sad song wile riting. Please review and if you want leave me some suggestions about wat I should put in the story to make it bette read.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

Maka's POV

When I woke-up I felt dry tears on my face. I remember crying myself to sleep 'cause of all the bad memories I had remembered last night. I hadn't cried myself to sleep since I was 5. I tried to forget what I remembered last night then went to go start making breakfast for Soul and I. today's a Saturday so I have to go washing clothes for not just me but Soul too. He doesn't know how to and every time I try to show him he falls asleep. It's easier just to do it for him.

I got to the kitchen and Soul was already there and he made breakfast for both of us. I was surprised, this was the first time he's made both of us breakfast.

"Hey Soul, you made breakfast today?"

"Yeah, sit down, I hope you like pancakes."

"Thanks, are all your clothes sorted out so I can go wash them?"

"They're already in the washer downstairs. I'd put yours in too but I'm pretty sure you'd want to do that yourself."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You seem freaked out a bit, why?"

"Well first you made breakfast for both of us and now you're doing your own laundry, is everything ok, Soul?"

"Yeah just thought you'd be a bit tired so I did it myself."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem."

Soul's POV

When I woke-up I went to go check on Maka. Last night I heard her crying. I wanted to go into her room and comfort her but she'd deny that she's been crying. I don't know why she's been crying but I won't ask her. It must have been pretty bad to make her cry. I think I'll make breakfast for us today. I should also do my own laundry today.

After Maka woke-up

"Um, thanks."

"No problem." I went to my room. I got ready for the day. Maybe I'll take Maka to the book store. That should make her feel better.

Later

"Hey Maka are you all done with your laundry?"

"Yeah just finished, why?"

"Let's go into town and get some books or something."

"You want to go book shopping with me?"

"Yeah why not?" she came up to me and put her palm on my forehead. This made me blush a bit.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"No I feel fine, why do you ask?"

"'Cause you want to go look for _books _with _me._"

"What's the problem with that?"

"You told me that you hate books and would never in your whole life be caught dead in a book store."

"Let's just go."

"Alright then I guess. Let me just get my money."

"No that's fine, I'll pay for what you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Why?"

"'Cause I feel like it alright now let's go."

"Thanks Soul." She looked at me and smiled I love her smile.

"Yeah no problem."

At the book store

"So this is a book store, huh."

"Yup, you seem surprised."

"Well there's a lot more people in here than I thought."

"A lot of people like to read besides just Ox, Harvar, and I ya know."

"Now I know that."

"Come on let's go look at the newer ones." She took my hand in to her's and led me to some book. After looking at some books she found one and her face lit up. She smiled and showed me the book. She looked like a child in a candy store. "Soul, Soul, look!"

"Yeah it's a book."

"I've wanted to read this for such a long time but I've never had time to find a copy!"

"Alright, alright, let's go buy it."

"Thanks Soul!"

"Sure but it's just a book calm down." I bought her the book and when we got out of the book store (or in Soul's mind the B.S.) she hugged me super tight. When she let go I asked, "What was that for?"

"For buying me the book, duh."

"Well it wasn't that much."

"So, you made me really happy today." She hugged me again and smiled one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen her smile. This made me smile too. I love seeing her so happy like this. I wish I could make her this happy all the time.

We started walking home. All the way there she had a smile on. This is the longest I've seen her smile. We got home and it was a bit late. Maybe we could watch a movie together. That would be awesome.

"Het Maka, you want to watch a movie?"

"Um, sure, you chose."

"You sure about that Maka, I like watching horror movies?"

"Yeah I want to do something you like since you bought me a book."

"Alright, but first I'm gonna change into my pajamas, you should do the same."

"Alright, want me to make some popcorn?"

"Sure, thanks."

I went to go change, and then picked out a movie while Maka made popcorn. I chose a movie then Maka came into the living room with the popcorn. When I realized what she was wearing I almost had a heart attack. She had a black tank top on that was a perfect fit on her and it showed that I was wrong about her being 'miss tiny tits'. And she was wearing orange shorts that also fit her perfectly. The tank top she was wearing showed some of her chest and I couldn't help but stare.

"Soul are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry just thinking of something."

"Ok then start the movie."

"Yeah." I started the movie and she sat right next to me.

The movie started of slow and not scary but then right when the sun was completely down it started getting scarier. For me it wasn't that scary but I noticed Maka was starting to get scared. So I asked, "Maka you sure you want to keep watching this?" she nodded then we kept watching the movie. On the parts when people would get brutally murdered she's hide under her blanket and I could see she was shaking. I laughed to myself a bit. She looks cute when she does that. After a while she was calmer. I think she got used to it. Then there came a seen and it was way worse than all the others. She screamed and hid under her blanket. I don't know what got into me but I took her into my arms. I pulled her towards me and placed her head on my chest, my arms around her shoulders. She seemed surprised and so was I. I expected a Maka Chop but instead she snuggled closer to me. After a while she fell asleep, in _my_ arms. I turned off the movie and carried Maka to her room. I placed her on her bed and pulled the covers onto her. I turned to leave but Maka stopped me. She placed one of her small hands around my wrist then said,

"Don't leave."

"I have to Maka, this is your room." She pulled me onto her bed.

"Please stay with me."

I was shocked. She wanted me to stay with her. I did. I felt bad. I felt like I was taking advantage of her but I let my emotions get the best of me. I wrapped my arms around her. She placed her head on my chest. When I was sure she was asleep I said, "Maka I love you. I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but Ryan stood in the way. I'm sorry for calling you a flat-chested-know-it-all-book-worm. I didn't mean it. I love you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

A week later

Soul's POV

It's been a week since the movie incident and some things have changed since then. The bond between Maka and I has gotten stronger, Maka and Black Star have started to get closer again, Ryan's band has been getting more popular, Stein's joined the academy, Maka's been taking classes to control her anger 'cause Sid-sensei said she'd have to so she could continue fighting. She has issues with controlling her anger during fights and ends up almost killing her opponents. Oh yeah and the new know-it-all-book-worm. As if it wasn't enough having Maka, Ox, and Harvar already having that title, now there's another one. And he's Shinigami, so that makes him smart and strong. And I've noticed the way he looks at Maka, if only he'd seen her before she could control her anger then he'd keep his distance. I can't believe I'm saying his but it's a good thing Ryan's there to keep an eye on him. I still can't believe he beat Black Star and me in a fight.

I don't like how close Maka and Kid are getting. First I had to deal with Ryan and now possibly Kid, a Shinigami. I wish I could've confessed to Maka but at least Kid won't 'cause he knows about Ryan. But other than that he's pretty cool. We're friend, for now.

Lately I've been having trouble controlling my black blood but since Stein is now a teacher at Shibusen he's helped me out. We also found out about Maka's grigori soul while they were trying to figure out why she wasn't affected by black blood. Stein told us that we'd have a lesson on that in class one day.

Besides that all we've really done is train to stop Medusa and Crona. Right now Maka's training with Shinigami-sama so she can control her new powers or something like that. Black Star's training with Stein and Kid's out in another mission. Tsubaki's at her house and I'm at Maka and I's apartment. Right now it's 5 in the morning. When Maka gets home we'll have to go to school. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's are her training days. She leaves at 4 and returns at 5:30, goes to sleep for a while then we go to school. Black Star does the same.

Maka's POV

5:30 at her apartment

"Soul, I'm back! I'm going to shower then make breakfast, ok?"

"Sure, how'd training go today?"

"Fine, did you sleep well. I hope I didn't wake you up when I left."

"Yeah I slept fine and you didn't wake me up don't worry."

Later

At Shibusen

We got to class and took our seats. I'm so tiered 'cause training was harder than usual today. I can't wait to go home today.

The bell rang then Stein came rolling into class but falling, as usual. He got up then said,

"Today we won't be dissecting the endangered panda like I said yesterday," the whole class sighed in relief, "I know disappointing. Instead we'll be talking about the grigori soul." I tensed up a bit. I don't want people knowing about this. I hope he won't tell the class about this.

"Why are we learning about that? It's not part of what we usually learn about." asked Killik.

Stein threw a scalpel at him, missing him by less than a millimeter. Then said, "Do not question me, I will dissect you! And I have my reasons. Anyways does anyone know what a grigori soul is?"

Ox, Harvar, and I raised our hands. If Kid wasn't on a mission right now I know he's raise his too.

"Good, anyone else? No? Well that's a bit disappointing for the EAT class. Well at least 3 know. Alright we'll start with the origin of the grigori soul. This is just a theory but the grigori soul is said to be a soul of angels that take pity on dying newborns, but only those that will do great things in the future and have a kind and selfless nature. That is why it's believed that so few in the world have them. It's not common for someone to be selfless and kind. They say the angel leaves heaven and its body and give their soul to the dying one of the newborn. Since it was an angel before entering the human body that person is said to have amazing power, but replacing souls not only kills the one doing it, even if it is an angel, but it also leaves the one that receives the new soul very weak. This causes their souls to be very small and them to be very fragile. That is why when Shibusen finds someone with a grigori soul we train them to master their powers and become stronger. Any questions so far?"

I looked around and saw Kim raise her hand. "Yes, Kim, what is it?"

"Well is Shibusen currently training anyone with a grigori soul?"

"Yes, two actually." What, I didn't know there was another besides me. This is so cool, I wonder who it is?

"Really, who?"

"I'm sure both of them rather keep it a secret but I'll ask them if they would mind if I told you later. Anything else?" Ox raised his hand then said,

"Are they girls or boys?"

Stein sighed then said, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt in telling you. One is girl and the other a boy. There anything else?" most of the people in class raised their hands, "Anything else not related to the people with the grigori souls?" everyone put down their hands. "Alright let's continue the theory was created when we found out how the grigori soul looked like. In all cases of them they are all small, blue, and have wings…"

After school

The rest of class went by pretty fast. Thank goodness that he didn't tell, but I want to know who else has a grigori soul. I took a lot of notes so I could know more about my soul. When I was walking in the halls all I heard was questions about grigori souls and guesses about who has them. I'm glad I got out of there before anyone could ask me 'cause I'm not a really good liar. I have to go grocery shopping today; I wonder what I'll make for dinner. Maybe pasta, Soul likes pasta. He's been helping me a lot around the house lately. I wonder why? Now that I think of it where's Soul? Oh, yeah he said he'd be at Black Star's today. I better hurry so it doesn't get dark.

At Black Star's

Soul's POV

"Black Star, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Maka's been acting strange lately and I wanted to see if you knew why. Did something happen between you guys or something with Ryan? I'm just worried about her."

"I've noticed too. Nothing happened between us and I haven't seen her and Ryan fight or anything."

"You sure, she just seems distant from everyone lately."

"Maybe it's something from her anger management classes or the grigori soul training."

"Maybe, could you ask her 'bout it at home. She trusts you more than me so that's why I didn't ask earlier."

"What are you talking about? She trusts you with her life. She's trusted you that much since you were children. I wish… she could trust me like that. I thought she would over time since we're partners but she still doesn't."

"Really, she trusts me that much? How do you know?"

"I see it in her soul, every time we resonate."

"But she'll trust you more, don't worry. It's just we've known each other longer."

"Alright, well I'm gonna head home. Maka's making dinner tonight. Bye, Black Star." I waved good-bye and started running home. I ran all the way. I want to ask Maka what's bugging her really bad. I hope it's nothing to serious. I hope… she still wants me as a partner. She's been getting stronger lately and it's hard to keep up. I don't want to lose her. I can't, I still haven't confessed. I want to, so bad, but she has Ryan. I can't do that to her. To Ryan, I wouldn't wait a second. But I can't do that to Maka, never. It could even throw off our resonance.

I got home and when I entered, the beautiful smell of pasta. She made my favorite today! I'll thank her tomorrow by making dumplings for dinner tomorrow. They're her favorite.

"Hey Maka, I'm home!"

"Hi Soul, I hope you're hungry 'cause I made pasta for us today!" she smiled at me as I walked in, a real smile! I love her smiles so much. They make my days seem so bright and… joyful.

"Thanks that's my favorite!"

"That's why I made it. I hope you like it."

"I always _love_ your cooking."

"Really you do? Thanks, it makes me happy to know you like my cooking."

"Love, love your cooking."

"It's not that good."

"It is I've tasted it."

"Alright, just sit down and eat."

We sat and started eating. It tasted sooooo gooood. It was pretty quiet. Then I remembered what I had to ask her.

"Hey Maka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You seem distant, why?" she got a sad look on her eyes and face. She was quiet, then said,

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"No I won't. Remember you can tell me anything. We're partners."

"Fine, I'll tell you. You… I've… you're getting stronger and… I'm holding you back. I just don't… I don't… I don't want to lose you!" she burst into tears. She really thinks that? I thought I'm the one holding us back. I got up and hugged her. She cried into my chest while I stroked her long, blood red hair.

"Maka you're the one that's getting strong, not me. I thought I was the one holding us back. You're not weak."

"Yes I am. You see it every time we resonate and heard it in class today. ' …But replacing souls not only kills the one doing it, even if it is an angel, but it also leaves the one that receives the new soul very weak. This causes their souls to be very small and them to be very fragile.' You heard Stein-sensei say it. And you see my soul all the time."

"So, even if your soul is small and people with grigori souls are weak doesn't mean that you are. You've become very powerful and I'm the one that's holding you back."

"So you don't want to leave me for someone more powerful?"

"No, I'd never do that. I want to stay with you forever." She stopped crying and looked up at me. She smiled.

"Thank you Soul. Thank you so much." She hugged me and then pulled away blushing. "Sorry, Soul."

"No it's fine. Now," I whipped her tears away with my thumb. "Don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry."

"Alright, I won't." we finished dinner then went to bed.  
I'm glad she doesn't want to replace me. I'm glad that we're still partners and I hope it stays that way forever. I love her and that'll never change.


	7. Chapter 7

5 weeks later

Maka's POV

Today's the day I can finally continue my fights at Shibusen. I finally can control my anger so Sid-sensei said I can start today. So far I haven't lost a fight and I plan on keeping it that way. I will follow in my Mama's footsteps. I will be stronger than her and I will make Soul into the most powerful death scythe. Even more powerful than Papa ever was.

I walked into Shibusen with Soul. We've been getting closer lately and it makes me feel happy. Ryan and I are so happy together and Black Star and I are closer again. Things are getting better; I just hope they stay that way.

I walked into my class and what I saw made me so happy. I saw Danny with his two partners, Sam and Brian.

"Danny!"

"Hey Maka, you're in this class too?!"

"Yeah I'm so happy you're here!" we hugged and a lot of the girls in the classroom gasped. Stein rolled in and again fell. He picked himself up and looked at me and Danny.

"Ah, I see you two already know each other. The three new students come to the front and the rest of you sit down. Introduce your selves."

"I'm Dan but my friends call me Danny. These are my weapons." He looked at them both then Sam stepped up and said,

"I'm Sam," he stepped back and then Brian stepped up.

"I'm Brian,"

"You two are twin swords right?" asked Stein.

"Yes,"

"Alright then, all three of you can sit down…" he looked around then stopped at me and Soul. "By Soul and Maka. You already know them right?"

Danny smiled then said, "Yeah I know them both." Then walked up the steps followed by Sam and Brian. He got to my row then said, "Is it ok if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied. He walked into my row, he sat right next to me, Sam sat next to him and Brian sat next to Sam. They all smiled at me.

Class went on normally, besides some of the girls were giving me death stares. After class Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Ryan, Yuki, Dan, Sam, Brian, and I all went to lunch together. Some girls kept giving me death glares and stuff but it didn't really bother me. We talked and had lots of fun, until someone from the NOT class came up to us. This is exactly what happened.

NOT Class Kid: Hey, you guys are from the EAT class aren't you?

Black Star: YES, FEAST YOUR EYES ON BLACK STAR AND HIS DISIPLES! WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE WHOLE CLASS. HAHAHA, YAHOOOOOOOO!

NCK: Whoa cool, but which one of you is the strongest?

Black Star and Kid: I am. No I am! No you're not! Stop that! You started it!

Maka: Both of you stop fighting! We're not sure who's the strongest. We've never battled each other.

Black Star: We don't have to battle to see who's the strongest! We already know it's ME, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR HAHAHA!

Soul: No I'm sure it's Maka. You haven't seen whet she's been learning. She's getting super strong really fast. Besides we haven't even seen Ryan or Dan's level.

Ryan: Both Dan and I are very strong.

Dan: Yeah ask Maka she's seen me train while we were kids. Now that I think of it, I do think it would be Maka 'cause she's always been ahead of Black Star and I in the past.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid: Really?

Black Star: Not any more I'm way stronger than her now.

NCK: Maybe you should have a battle against all of each other.

Kid: I don't think that's a good idea. If all of us were to lose control of our powers we could destroy so many things. We could even destroy the perfect symmetry of Death City.

Black Star: That's an excuse so you don't have to battle the almighty… BLACK STAR!

Maka: That's actually true Black Star. We can't risk that happening.

Black Star: it's fine just admit you're scared to fight me.

All meisters: We're not scared to fight you!

Black Star: THEN I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR, CHALLENGE MAKA, KID, RYAN, DANNY, AND THEIR WEAPONS TO A BATTLE, YAHOOOOO!

All meisters: NO!

Black Star: You're all just scared. Don't worry it's only natural that such little people as you would be scared of such a big person as I.

Maka: that's it! I accept, just to show you that I am stronger than you!

Kid: I guess there's no helping it. I accept.

Ryan: Fine.

Dan: This is a bad idea but I guess I accept.

NCK: This is so awesome!

And that's how our fun was ruined. Now we're looking for Sid-sensei to oversee the fight. We finally found him. Kid went up to go ask him.

"Sid would you be so kind as to oversee one of my fights?"

"Sure, against whom?" he asked.

"Black Star, Maka, Ryan, Dan, and their weapons."

"That's not a good idea, someone could end up losing control of their powers or even worse all of you could."

"We thought about that but Black Star kept bugging us about it so we finally decided we'd show him that he's not the strongest."

"How did this topic come up?"

"Well a kid from the NOT class came to us and Black Star told him that we're the most powerful of the EAT class then the kid asked who was the strongest and that's how it happened."

"I'll have to ask Lord Death about this. All of you come with me."

In the death room

"I see I'm not sure if this is the best idea." said in a funny but serious voice.

"I know that's why I came to ask you Lord Death." Sid-sensei replied.

"Please father, this is to establish who's the strongest of us. We've already been told we're the strongest in the EAT class but we don't know who's the strongest among us."

"I see so this is a test of strength for you all."

"Yes." we all replied.

"Very well but Sid, Stein, Spirit, Marie, Azusa, Nygus, and I will all be overseeing this fight."

"Shinigami-sama if I may, isn't that over doing it?" I asked.

"Maybe but your training outcomes are showing that all of these precautions are necessary. We'll set up a special arena for this. It should able to contain your powers if they do get out of hand. But be warned that if you do lose control we will be forced to stop you at all costs."

"Yes sir." we all responded.

"Very well the fight will be held tomorrow at the arena we'll prepare for you."

"Thank you." we all responded.

"See you all tomorrow!"

**Srry left u at a cliffhanger. go to think of good fight. please review and if u want leave ur segestion on who shoul win this'll hepl me on fight. thanks : ) **

**smiley face!**


	8. Chapter 8

That night

Normal POV

That night all the meisters and weapons felt all sorts of emotions. Maka felt sad because she'd have to battle her closest friends and her boyfriend and she felt guilt. Guilt for losing control of her emotions and accepting to the fight. Soul was nervous because he didn't know if he could keep up with Maka during the battle but determined to defeat the others even if they were his closest friends.

Black Star was excited to show off his new skills to his 'disciples' but he also felt sad. He felt sad because he let his ego challenge his closest friends to a battle. What made it worse was he challenged the one person he'd ever loved to a battle, Maka. She was his closest friend for almost his entire life then he developed feelings for her. He loved her with every inch of his heart but couldn't control his ego and now he has to battle her. Tsubaki was scared. Scared that this battle would ruin the bond that they all shared. She didn't want to battle but wanted to be loyal to her meister and she promised herself to always be loyal to Black Star.

Kid was excited to finally show his friends that they've been underestimating him. He was nervous too. He didn't know why, he's a shinigami after all. He felt that way because he'd have to fight against Maka. He knows how much power she's been gaining because his father and Stein inform him on it. But also because he has feelings for her, he doesn't know why. She's not even symmetrical, her bangs only cover one of her eyes, but it could be her beautiful personality. He doesn't want to battle her but he will to prove he's the strongest. Liz didn't want to fight at all. She didn't want to go against Black Star or Maka. She's sure they could win against Dan or Ryan but wasn't too sure because she's never seen their skills. But Black Star and Maka's powers are clear to be powerful. Stein told them that their powers could one day surpass Kid's and he's a shinigami. Patty was just confused on the whole thing. She didn't know what was going on but didn't really care at this point. All that's in her mind right now is:

GIRRALFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! SO CUTE AND TALL! I WANT GIRALF! I'LL STEAL ONE FROM ZOO 'CAUSE KIDDO-KUN WON'T BUY ME ONE! HA THAT'LL SHOW HIM! BWAAAA HAAAA HAAAA! COUGH COUGH COUGH!

Ryan was both happy and sad. Happy to finally show his friends his true power but sad he'd have to battle his girlfriend. He didn't want to fight her and feared that they could be the last two to fall and end up battling each other, but he wanted to prove that he's the strongest. Yuki felt bad for his meister, Ryan would have to battle Maka to prove his strength. But he wanted everyone to see his meister's strength. He'll do anything for his meister and will go past his limits in this battle to prove they're the strongest.

Dan didn't want to fight his new friends and band mates. He feared this would ruin their friendships and ruin his band's bond. He's close with all of them and didn't want to mess it up. But when he was training with Black Star and Maka as children he'd always been behind them and here was his chance to battle them both and prove to then that he's not the same weak little boy he was in the past. He's able to wield two weapons and has something that they don't. He'd show them that he's the strongest this time. Sam was scared to battle Maka and Black Star but felt that they could defeat the others easily. His meister, Dan, has told him stories of Maka, Black Star, and him training. He's told him what happened when they lost control and the sad memories too. He didn't want to see them fight 'cause of the bond they shared. They only had each other back then and now they had to fight. Brian felt the same. He didn't want to see his meister fight Black Star or Maka. He knows of their bond and fears what will happen to his meister if that bond was severed.

That night none of them could sleep, except Patty. They all feared of their bonds being severed in this fight. Maka, Black Star, and Danny all feared losing control of their powers and hurting their friends. Kid was scared he'd lose control and accidentally start to connect his lines of sanzo. Ryan was scared he'd have to battle Maka one on one and end up hurting her. But after having these thoughts throughout the whole restless night they finally snapped out of it. They all became determined. They forgot about the bond they share and had one final thought before finally going to sleep:

**_I will not lose to them! I will win at all costs! I will prove that I am the strongest even if I have to go past my limits! I WILL WIN! _**

Except Patty who was snoring like a grown man and dreaming of chasing giraffes in an endless field of flowers and then strangling them to '_sleep_'.

**sorry no fight this chapter. i still need to figure out who'll win so please help me. leave review with who u think should win pleeeeeeeeeeeas! i'll try to post fight in next chapter ASAP but i need u all! also tell me who u think shoul lose first cause i cant dicide if it shold b 1 of my OC's, maka, black star, or kid. leave seggestions on something u want in fight 2 that'll help alot. THANKSSSSSSSS :) SMILYYYYY FACCCCCCE!**

**IN THE WORDS OF PATTY: DIE YOU STUPID GARAFFFFFF! HAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry i havnt updated in a while but im out of ideas so i need some time sorry i just dont know wat to write yet dont worry i'll update asap but it could take me a while i try my best to b quick**

**sorry again**

**:) SMILEY FAAAAAAAAAACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

Stein's POV

Last night was another sleepless night. I couldn't help but think of the worse for today. My most powerful students all going against each other in today's fight. I wasn't that worried until Shinigami-sama told me Shibusen's biggest secret yesterday. I thought there was only one left. I didn't think that Shinigami-sama would go this far to cover up that one secret. But then again if she were to find out that power inside of her would all come out and that would be enough to destroy… no, vaporize all of Death City. And that power locked inside of her should be able to do even more damage if they'd have to use a seal that powerful. Shinigami-sama said it took 10 of the most powerful people in Shibusen, Kami and Spirit included, and Shinigami-sama himself to put up that seal. And afterwards all of them had drained almost all of their powers.

Later at arena for fight

"Are you sure the arena will be able to hold their powers, Shinigami-sama?"

"No, we can only hope that it will. Word of this battle got out somehow and now many students are planning to come to the battle. We can't even stop them or they'll think we have something to hide, which we do. Knowing my students, they'll get curious and start investigating into the matter."

"But what if 'you know what' happens? They'll find out if it does."

"Let's just hope it doesn't."

"There seems to be something else bothering you. What is it Shinigami-sama?"

"Well you see, since the powers of Maka-Chan, Kiddo-kun, Black Star-kun, Ryan-kun, and Dan-kun are all great I was forced to use this arena. This arena was used to train people like them, very powerful. Then people like then stopped existing so we never use it but when Maka-Chan, Black Star-kun, and Dan-kun came to Shibusen to be trained we almost opened it back up. This arena was built to hold in tremendous power and to make that possible we put purity water under it. Purity water, also known as true form water, can absorb a great deal of power but what worried me is that the ground in this arena were to collapse due to the tremendous power being used. The people watching would be safe because of a shield placed around the fighting area but the fighters would fall in."

"I don't see were this is going."

"True form water got its name because when you're in contact with it anything like hair dye or tattoos would disappear. But it also breaks any spell placed on that person."

"Oh no, that's not good."

"The spell placed on her would come off and then she'd most defiantly find out. And all of her friend, class mates and comrades would find out about it too. The seal would be broken and this time it'd take more than just 10 of our most powerful people and me to place the seal this time."

"Yes this could be very troublesome."

"Stein, I need a favor."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want you send out a message to all the students of Shibusen. I want you to tell them that if they're not coming to see the fight then to take the day off. And send a message to all of the teachers to attend the fight. And I need you to also send a message to all available death-scythes scattered around the world to come too. Say it's urgent and also tell them to meet up with their original meisters. To perform this seal we'll need the strongest of our teachers along with their death-scythes all together."

"You seem sure that the seal will break."

"It's more than likely to happen with all the power that they have."

"I'll get the messages out right away. May I ask do all the teachers and death-scythes know of the secret?"

"Most don't so we'll have to brief them on the whole thing. The ones that don't know will most likely be… upset with this."

"Yes, I'll be on my way then."

This is going to turn out bad, really bad.

Meanwhile

Normal POV

That morning when Maka woke up she found a package from Shibusen in her room. She opened it and pulled out some clothes. Attached to the clothes was a note. It read:

_Because of your fight you are excused from classes today._

_Use this time wisely. We all wish you the best of luck in your_

_fight today. We all hope you don't get hurt. The fight will_

_be tonight at 6. These clothes are special. They are made_

_to absorb power. I hope they'll help you in your fight._

_Again good luck._

_~Shinigami-sama_ :)

After reading this Maka felt good about today_. That was sweet of him_. She thought to herself.

She unfolded the clothes and laid them out on her bed. It was a black, noodle strap tank top with a small Shinigami skull on the center chest area. The skull had green eyes like hers. There was a black skirt that came with a belt. The belt was an emerald green like her eyes. The belt buckle was a white Shinigami skull too. It had green eyes also. After looking at the clothes she went to take a cold shower. _This should wake me up fully_. After she got ready and made Soul a huge breakfast_. This is so he'll be energized for today. I hope he likes it, I'm going to go train._

After Maka left Soul woke up. He found a similar package in his room. The note inside his was almost the same as Maka's. After reading it he found an outfit inside the package too. It was a black shirt with a Shinigami skull in the center. It had red eyes like him. Next he pulled out a black pair of pants then a red head band, similar to his white one, with a Shinigami skull with red eyes on it too. He left his room and was hit with the scent of his breakfast. He walked into the dining area and saw his breakfast. He was shocked at how much was on the table. His breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, biscuits, cinnamon rolls, sausages, pancakes, small pieces of mixed fruits in a bowl, and some orange juice. He then spotted a small note on the table. It read:

_Morning Soul, hope you slept well. I went to go train a while _

_and I would have asked you to come with but you were _

_asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I made you this _

_huge breakfast so you're energized for today. I hope _

_you like it._

_ ~Maka_ ;)

He ate his breakfast then took a shower. Because of his big breakfast he was stuffed so he sat down on the couch and eventually dozed off.

* * *

It was eight am exactly when Kid woke up. The first thing that caught his attention was a package from Shibusen. He opened it and found inside a note and some clothes. He read the note then looked at the clothes. He was grateful his father sent him the clothes_. I'll defiantly need them to defeat everyone, especially Maka._ He folded them out, symmetrically, on his bed. It was a black shirt similar to Soul's. The Shinigami skull had golden eyes like him. The pants were the same as Soul's too. Then he pulled out a neck tie that had a Shinigami skull on it with golden eyes. He smiled at the symmetry then went to go take a shower. After his shower he went to his training room and started training for the fight.

Liz woke up and saw the time. It was 10 and she was confused as to why Kid hadn't woken them up at 8 like always. Then she was distracted by a package addressed to her and Patty. She woke Patty up then they read the note. Then they looked at their new clothes. They both were exactly like Maka's but the Shinigami skulls' eyes were blue like theirs. Then after looking at the clothes they noticed something else in the box. Instead of a belt, like Maka's outfit, there were two necklaces. They were both a simple black string adorned with a Shinigami skull that also had blue eyes. They felt happy that Shinigami-sama gave these to them. They went to get ready for their day, trying to forget the fight was tonight.

* * *

Tsubaki woke up to a screaming Black Star. He was demanding his breakfast as usual. Before she left to go make breakfast she noticed a package in her room. She took it with her. When she got to the kitchen she saw Black Star opening a similar package. He noticed her then they started opening their packages together. They read their notes, Tsubaki smiled at the kindness of Shinigami-Sama, but Black Star seemed upset.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Tsubaki.

"Why is he helping us? I don't need help; I'm the guy who'll surpass God! I don't need this!" he threw the package across the kitchen. "DOES HE THINK I'M SO WEAK THAT I'LL NEED THAT!?"

"Calm down. I'm sure he sent it because he cares about us and doesn't want to see us get hurt."

"SO YOU AGREE WITH HIM!? YOU THINK I'M WEAK?!"

"No! It's just I think since you're so attached to Maka that you'll hold back on her. I think this whole thing is making you a bit cranky because you don't want to lose but you don't want to hurt Maka. Please clam down, Black Star."

After hearing this he did. "You're right. I don't want to hurt Maka but I want to win. What should I do?"

"We fight. I know you don't want to hurt Maka but what if we fought the others and let someone else fight her. She'd obviously win but _maybe_ she could be defeated and you wouldn't have to fight her."

"Alright I'll wear the thing but it's not 'cause I'm weak. I'm doing it for Shinigami-sama."

"Thank you, Black Star."

They looked at their clothes. Tsubaki's was just like Maka's but the skulls had dark purple eyes like hers. And instead of a belt or necklace like the other girls she got a black hair tie that also had a skull with purple eyes.

Black Star's was like Soul's the skulls had blue eyes though. And he got black gloves with skulls on them. They continued their day and waited for the fight.

* * *

Ryan, Dan, and there weapons had similar packages waiting for them in their rooms. The skulls were the color of their eyes too.

After training and other things it was almost time for the fight. They all started to walk to the location of the arena. All of them were nervous. They kept thinking of techniques they know that are powerful but won't harm their friends.

First to get to the arena was Kid and his weapons. They waited at the entrance of the arena then shortly after them Soul and Maka showed up.

Kid's POV

After a short time of waiting I saw two figures off in the distance of the remote desert. It took a while for me to figure out who it was. After I realized how small and fragile one of the figures looked I automatically knew it was Maka and Soul. I don't want this. I love her but since she has Ryan I can't do anything about it. Now I have to fight her. This is stupid. They finally made it to the entrance and I noticed they were wearing similar clothes as Liz, Patty, and I. Then I saw Maka added a few personal touches to it. She had on the tank top, skirt, and belt but also had on fish net gloves on. She also put her long red and purple hair in two high pig-tails and they were tied with blood red ribbons. I was impressed with the symmetry until I saw her bangs still covered only _one _of her eyes. It took all of my self-control not to go fix it. She had knee high black boots on and then I saw she had a strange birth mark on her thigh. I couldn't make out the shape because of the lack of light. I never noticed it because she always wore black pants but the short black skirt she was wearing shows it. After trying to make out the shape of the mark I gave up then somehow ended up looking into her eyes. They showed only sadness and now that I think of it they always looked that ways. Even when she smiled at me or talked to me, anyone now that I think of it. How could I not see that sadness? Then I looked at her lips. They were frowning and they had black lip stick on them.

After some silence Maka said, "What are you staring at, Kid?"

I then realized I've been staring at her for longer that I thought I had. "Nothing, it's just you look really different."

"I guess I sorta do." Then there was more silence. It was starting to get closer to the time of the fight and then I noticed more figures in the back ground. It was Black Star and Tsubaki. Then it was Ryan and Yuki and then finally Dan, Brian, and Sam. We all stood at the entrance facing the door of the arena. I'm sure most of us did that to avoid looking at each other. Then the doors opened and a long, dark hallway was reviled. We stepped inside and my father appeared.

"Hi kids, it's good to see you all! I'm glad you all wore the clothes I sent you!" he said in his usual voice. "Follow me." This time his voice sounded a bit sad. We followed him and then we entered a huge battle arena. There is dirt platforms that lead to the center of the arena. We walked onto it and I saw there was water under it. From what I could tell was it went under the battle arena too.

"This is where you'll be fighting. In a moment people will be coming in, some will be here to watch the fight and others are here for... safety reasons. When the fight is about to start a shield will be put up. I wish you all luck. I'll announce the rules when the fight is about to begin. Prepare your selves it'll start soon." We all looked at each other. All of our eyes were sad. Then Maka's turned into a mix of anger and sadness. I don't think this is going to be a normal fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Maka's POV

Shortly after we entered the battle arena people started entering. I recognized some of them because I see them at Shibusen but there were some adults there that looked a bit mad. Some of them looked at me; some with anger, others with sadness, and some looked confused. When they noticed I was looking at them they looked away. They all sat in the front row. Also in the front row were Stein, Shinigami-sama, Papa, Marie, and Azusa. This is strange. I'm looking at the souls of the adults and they all have super strong ones. I also noticed that there are people there with strong resonance connections. Maybe they are weapon and meister but if I'm right then why are they all sitting in their weapon/meister pairs? This is strange.

My thoughts were interrupted by Shinigami-sama starting his announcements.

"Good afternoon everyone! We are all here to see a fight that will determine the strongest of the EAT class! The battlers are Maka Albarn, Black Star, Death the Kid, Ryan Tanaka, Dan Sato, and their weapons, Soul 'Eater' Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Elizabeth Thompson, Patricia Thompson, Yuki Shimizu, Sam Anderson, and Brian Smith. These are the rules:

1. There can be team ups, that is up to the battlers.

2. You can use any skill, technique, or tactic that you know.

3. Try not to kill each other, please, and

4. The weapons have to stay in their weapon form threw the whole battle or the weapon will no longer be able to participate, but the meister will still have to fight.

That is all; do any of you have anything to say before that fight begins?"

"I do." I said.

"Say it."

"I know that all of us are close to each other and that none of us want to fight each other but this is important to me. I'm sure it's important to all of you too. I want all of you to go all out if you battle me. I don't want any of you to hold back on me because I'm not going to if I battle you. To make that easier I'm going to sever our bond," when I said this they all looked shocked and sad. Some people in the audience gasped and others started talking about my statement. "When this is over I hope you'll all forgive me for doing this but I ask that all of you do this too. And after this fight I hope we'll all still be friends."

"In that case I'll do it too." Replied Kid, "I want to win and by doing that it'll be easier, sorry everyone."

"So will I." Said Ryan, "It'll be hard, especially with our bond Maka, but I'll do it, too."

"Alright this'll make things interesting, I'm in." said Black Star, "A GOD LIKE ME CAN'T HOLD BACK ON MORTALS LIKE YOU ANYWAY! Hahahaha!"

"Sure, if it'll make it easier." Said Dan.

"How about you guys?" I asked the weapons. The meisters looked at their weapons and so did I. They all just nodded.

"There's one more thing, to make this battle more difficult for all of you the arena is set to put up obstacles at random moments. Raise the shield! If that's all then let the battle... BEGIN!"

"Transform!" we yelled out to our weapons. Immediately we all separated. After we separated parts of the arena floor went up, down, or stayed the same. The part of floor I was on went up. I saw Danny go up too with his twin swords in his hands. I looked at him and he looked at me. Sadness crossed my face but I quickly changed it to anger and determination. With Soul in my arms I jumped from pillar to pillar until I was right across from him. I hesitated for a moment then jumped, lifted Soul above me and cried out. He looked sad and betrayed but then quickly blocked with both his swords. He jerked me back and I would've fallen off but he dropped his swords and rushed to me. He grabbed my hand that was reached out and pulled me back up. I had dropped Soul and was to high up to see him. He turned his back to me and went to go pick up his partners. I heard him say 'I'm sorry' and then knew what he was going to do. When he picked up his swords I ran up to him and kicked one of them out of his hands before he could attack me. He was surprised but quickly recovered and swung his remaining sword at me. I caught it between my hands. I was on one knee because of the force he used. I thought I was fine until I saw my hands covered in blood. Danny looked sorry and I noticed him drop his guard so I gripped the blade, making my injury worse, and pulled it away from him. I threw it and then swung one of my legs to Danny's legs making him start to fall. Before he could hit the ground I jumped using my arms to push me off the floor and kicked Danny in the stomach. He went flying through the air a couple feet then rolled to a stop on the floor, but when he stopped he fell of the edge of the pillar. I walked over to where he fell and saw he was holding on to the edge. I walked closer and stepped on his right hand.

"Maka, what are you doing?!" he asked with hurt showing on his face.

"I told you 'To make this easier I'm going to sever our bond'. Did you think I wouldn't do it? Did you think it was a bluff?! I was serious, we're close but right now," I lifted my foot, "YOUR NOTHING TO ME!" I brought my foot down hard and smashed his left hand. He cried out in pain and started falling. Before he hit the floor the pillars started shifting. The one he would've landed on rose making his fall less painful. I was about to turn around when I felt cold steel on my neck. I saw Sam's reflection.

"Danny? But how, I just saw you fall?!"

"That was a clone. Did you not take me seriously when I told you I'd also sever out bond?"

"For a moment, yes, but since you did you won't take this personally!"

"Wha…" I jerked my head back hitting his face hard. He dropped Sam and held his nose.

"I guess I broke it, oh well, it'll heal. Now since I don't have Soul right now I'll just use Sam to finish you off." I ran and picked up Sam. I felt my hands starting to burn. "Ow, Sam you know that hurts. Oh well, I'll just fight through the pain." I started running towards Danny with Sam on me right by my waist. I swung him at Danny but he blocked with Brian.

"Danny, should I transform back?" asked Sam.

"No! That's what she wants! I'll get you back!"

"So you did figure it out. I guess you're right. You'll get him back, just after I do some quick changes. Sorry Sam, this'll hurt a bit." I jumped back then onto another pillar. I have to do this fast! I closed my eyes then sent my wavelength into Sam. He screamed in pain. "Sorry just a little longer. Done!" I dropped him then jumped of the pillar and went down. When I was half way to the bottom Danny finally got to the pillar I was just on. I yelled out, "Good luck trying to use him!" I reached the floor and started running and jumping to find Soul. I better hurry before someone sees me without a weapon.

This is taking too long. I'll take my chances and yell out for him. "Soul, where are you?! Answer me!"

"So you lost Soul huh?" that voice, it's… Ryan!

"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering, because it'll make… DEFEATING YOU MUCH EASIER." He charged at me with Yuki in his hands. Yuki's a spear. It'll be hard to dodge him. He came up to me and was about to jab me in the thigh but I jumped back. Then he ran up to me again this time aiming at my _NECK_!

"I see you didn't hesitate in severing our bond, Ryan. And here I was thinking we had something special." I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha real… funny." I jabbed at me again this time cutting my neck a bit. I hope this'll work.

"Agh!" I grabbed my neck with my still bloody hands. The blood was still fresh so it looked like it was bleeding out more than it was. With my left hand under my right I scratched at my right hand on the wound to make it bleed more. I dropped to my knees, even_ I_ think this is real so he has to too.

"Oh my God, Maka!" he dropped Yuki and ran to me. Ha sucker. He dropped to his knees. "Maka are you alright?" I saw tears in his eyes.

"Ah, geez stop crying, you'll making this harder to do."

"Wha…"

With my right arm I elbowed him in the gut really hard. He coughed up blood then fell to the ground gripping his stomach. "Sorry but I have to do this, Ryan. This'll make it hard to wield Yuki. Sorry Yuki this'll hurt." I picked Yuki up then sent my wavelength into him. He screamed out in pain just like Sam did. When I finished I dropped him and walked over to Ryan who was on the floor gasping for air. "Sorry this is so you'll be down for a while. I can't have you chasing after me while I don't have Soul, now can I?" I used my foot to roll him onto his back. I looked him in the eye then lifted up my right leg. I brought it down hard aiming for his stomach. _Crunch!_ Ryan looked up to me with shock in his eyes. The floor under my foot was cracked because… I didn't hit him. I hit the floor instead of him on purpose. "I'm so weak. I can't even sever our bond fully. Good-bye Ryan." I ran away. The pillars shifted again. I jumped on them as they shifted. Then when they stopped it turned completely dark. I stopped. I can't see at all. Then only a few small red lights came on. They looked like small red dots on the pillars. It was still hard to see but it was an improvement. I kept running then I stopped. I sense someone's near me. I can't tell where though. Is it behind me, to my right, left? I closed my eyes to concentrate. I have to hurry, it's getting closer fast! From what I can sense it's coming up… BEHIND ME! I turned around and saw... RYAN WITH YUKI IN HIS HANDS! How can this be?! I turned too late. Ryan pinned me to the wall of a pillar, his right arm pressed on my neck and his left hand holding Yuki but also pinning my right arm over my head. His arm pressed on my neck harder making me cry out in pain because of the cut.

"You shoulda stomped on me back there, Maka."

"How…?" I couldn't finish because he pushed harder on my neck. I cried out again.

"You want to know how I'm still holding Yuki without being burned. It's simple, really. You didn't pour enough of your wavelength into him. We're stronger than you think Maka. Did you really think we were that weak?!" he started getting angry. He pushed harder against my neck making me cry out again but this time forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried resisting but when I did he'd push on my neck harder. Then he moved his arm from my neck and started caressing my cheek. After a while he separated from me. "Don't make me angry Maka. I'll lose control."

"But you haven't before, so why is now different?"

"Because I took a special pill after your attack that'll amplify my powers but it also amplifies my emotions."

"I don't care what it does, get off of me!" I kneed him where it hurts the most. I almost got loose but then he pushed me back into the wall hard.

"I said not to make me angry, Maka!" he slapped me across the face hard. I screamed out in pain. For a slap it hurt a lot. Then I stopped screaming because he started kissing me again. I resisted and he broke the kiss. "Since you don't want me kissing your lips I'll just kiss your neck!" He did. At first they were just small pecks but then he started biting. His bites became harder and harder. I started screaming in pain. He kept going so I pulled on his silver hair hoping he'd stop but he didn't instead he bit one last time then took Yuki into his right hand. He used Yuki to rip part of my shirt. He stopped half way down my chest. He looked surprised. "So you were hiding them this whole time?" he asked referring to my chest. "Why'd you hide them? You shouldn't hide something so beautiful." I didn't want anyone to know about it. I didn't want them to see the actual size of my breast. Sure if I did tell them they'd stop calling my 'tiny-tits' but that's not the point. The point is if I did stupid perverted men would be staring at me. I'd wrap bandages tightly around them to hide it. Ryan started loosening the bandages. The bandages started falling down my chest.

"What are you doing?! Stop?! Please, Ryan?!" he started kissing my chest.

"She said to stop it!" it was Danny! He jumped down from a pillar and kicked Ryan. "I don't care that you're Maka's boyfriend, you shouldn't do that to her!" he punched him. I ran. Ran fast. I kept running for what seemed like forever. Then I stopped. I hid behind a pillar. I was out of breath. I sat down, back against the wall of the pillar. I started fixing my bandages. When I finished I tried to do something about my ripped shirt but I couldn't. I rested more then the pillars shifted again but the lights were still off. The pillar I was on went up and the one in front of me went down. As it went down I saw Black Star with Soul in his hands. He found him. How am I support to get him now? I know! I closed my eyes. I started hiding my presence. When I was done I got up. I followed Black Star. I waited 'till he stopped and then I went to a pillar that was about 30 feet away from his on his right. When he kept going I followed keeping my distance. Then I jumped about 30 feet to his pillar and kicked his side. He fell off his bolder leaving Tsubaki and Soul on the pillar. Soul's reflection showed.

"What took you so long… oh my God what happened to you?!" I tried hiding the bandages wrapped on my chest. I can't let him know.

"Oh, nothing, are you ok?"

"Yeah but Black Star dropped me a couple times 'cause out wavelengths don't match."

"Oh my gosh Maka your neck!" Tsubaki said worried.

"It's nothing Tsubaki. That reminds me I'm sorry Tsubaki but I have to do this." I walked to her then picked her up. I did to her what I did to Yuki and Sam.

"Aggggggggggh!" I finished then dropped her.

Black Star's POV

I was knocked out on the floor until Tsubaki's screams woke me up. I quickly got up and jumped high. Because it was still bark I couldn't see who attacked her but when I was falling towards the pillar I punched her attacker. I heard the attacker cry in pain and I recognized that voice immediately. It was Maka. I just attacked Maka. The one person I love the one I've protected since pretty much forever. She dropped to the floor. Then quickly got up and ran to me. I was still shocked so she was able to punch me but it hurt so much when she did. It was so strong it sent me flying all the way to the next pillar. I rolled to a stop and when I got up I say Maka, well Maka's silhouette picking up Soul and running away. I jumped to the pillar Tsubaki was on and picked her up but when I did I immediately dropped her because she burnt me.

"Ow, geez what happened?" I asked holding my burnt hands.

"I think what Maka did messed up our resonance."

"So Maka did hurt you."

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. But don't get mad. She did say that she'd severed out bonds. I just didn't believe her. Oh my gosh Black Star Maka was hurt pretty badly!"

"What, how badly?!"

"She had a pretty deep cut on her neck, her cheek was bruised really badly, she had small bruises on her neck and some on her chest, um, her lips looked like they were split, and her shirt was a bit torn. That's all I could see."

"What do we do know? I can't pick you up right now."

"Maybe we could wait here."

"I guess that's all we can do until this wears off."


	12. Chapter 12

Maka's POV

I'm running, again! At least I got outa there before Black Star was able to fight me. Geez my neck hurts like crazy. At least it wasn't the real Ryan that did that. It was the pill he told me about.

**_Flashback_**

_"Don't make me angry Maka. I'll lose control."_

_"But you haven't before, so why is now different?"_

_"Because I took a special pill that'll amplify my powers but it also amplifies my emotions."_

_"I don't care what it does, get off of me!"_

**_End flashback_**

I have to stop running. I'm losing too much blood. I'll stop behind that pillar and rest a bit. Why's it so hard to breathe? I can barely stand.

"Hey Maka are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry 'bout me."

"How can I not worry about you, idiot?!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?!"

"I'm calling you an…"

"Shh, someone's here." I tried steadying my breath but it was nearly impossible. I felt someone walking towards Soul and I. I picked up Soul and put him in a defensive position. "Who's there?!"

"Relax I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"Danny?"

"Yup, now lower Soul, I want to talk to you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I saved your butt back there; think of it as you paying me back."

"Fine but make it quick, I have to keep going if I don't want to be found."

"Team up with me."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Maka."

"Why should I?"

"I'll give you two reasons:

1. If you do I'll treat to your neck. I can see it's giving you trouble and,

2. It'll make us closer to victory. We wipe out the others together then we'll deal with each other.

What do you say, Maka?"

"Fine but you have to follow the orders that I say without hesitation. The moment you hesitate to carry out an order… I'll wipe you out."

"Fine, first I'll treat your neck."

"How?"

"I learned a couple things while I was gone." He walked towards me then sat in front of me. He reached his hand towards me and I flinched. "Relax this'll seem weird at first but you have to trust me." He reached out to me again and I flinched again. "What's wrong Maka? Don't you trust me anymore? That makes me sad. Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you anymore?"

"I told you that I severed that bond so I could fight you."

"Well since we're working together now you'll have to bring that bond back."

"Fine, I'll trust you, for now."

He reached to me again and it took all I had not to move away. He touched the slash on my neck.

"Ow that hurts!"

"Sorry I have to see how bad it is so I know how much power to use." I let him finish examining my neck then he stopped. "What now?" I asked.

"This." He got on his knees and placed one hand on the floor to support him and the other pulled me to him.

"Hey what are you…"

He smashed his lips onto mine. Something took control over me and I let his tongue enter me. It felt like something was controlling me 'cause I was kissing him back but I wanted to pull away.

"Hey what are you doing to my meister?!"

He continued and I could feel a tingly sensation on my neck. I felt this sensation for a while and when it stopped so did he.

"What was that?! I ought to kill you for that. In fact I will, nothing's holding me back!"

"Before you do fell your neck." I did and found that the wound was gone.

"How did that happen?"

"It's a magic that I was taught by my master. But I guess there were other ways to heal it."

"What was that?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Don't kill me!"

"Fine but only because you healed me but how come I kissed you back? I wanted to pull away."

"It's part of the spell."

"Whatever, let's get going."

"Who's our first target?"

"Ryan, of course. I don't care if he couldn't control himself at the time. He has to pay for what he did to me."

"What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Soul."

"But… fine."

"Let's go. I have a plan."

"What is it?" Danny asked me.

"You'll see."

5 Minutes later

I ran I the shadows, hiding my presence. I finally found Ryan and he's running too. Danny is tailing me and he'll come in when I give him the signal.

He stopped. I think he finally sensed me.

"Nice of you to join us again… Maka."

I stepped out of the shadows slowly. "What can I say? We're soul mates; I can't stay away from you." I replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, real funny Maka."

"So we gonna keep talking or are we gonna fight?"

"We're gonna fight. I hope you're ready. I want to finish what I started earlier."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You're so beautiful, Maka.

"Enough with the compliments, let's start this thing."

He ran to me with Yuki at his side. Before he hit me, Ryan mumbled something and then Yuki turned into a dagger. How am I supposed to block something that small?! I have no choice; I'll have to run. I swung Soul behind my back and started to run.

"What, you running away again." I didn't respond. This could work in our favor. Ryan started catching up to me. I have to run faster if this is going to work. I kept running and then there it was. My chance to take him down.

"Ahead of me!" I shouted right before I would collide with a pillar. I took a sharp right and then Danny jumped down and ran at Ryan, who used to be right behind me. The plan was for me to lead Ryan to a pillar then give Danny the signal to stab him. He was going to stab Ryan in the chest, not in the heart, then we would move onto the others but Ryan dodged. But he still gat stabbed in the shoulder pretty badly. Ryan gripped his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

"So you're working together, huh."

"Yeah we are, jealous?" Danny taunted.

"Shut up!" he lunged at Danny. I knew Danny had slow reflexes and I remembered how he'd protect me in the past so I ran to him. I ran and ran. Soul knew what I was doing and yelled for me to stop. I ignored him and kept running. Just when he was about to be stabbed I stood in front of him, my back facing Ryan and my arms spread out. I felt the blade enter my back. I felt it go in deep. I fell to my knees and started coughing like crazy. I started coughing up blood. A _lot_ of blood. I collapsed onto my side. Ryan was in shock and Danny dropped to his knees and attempted to stop the bleeding of my back. "Maka, I can't stop the bleeding." Said Danny with tears building up in his eyes. One escaped his eyes. I reached up and whipped in away with my thumb.

"Geez stop crying. I don't see the big deal." I coughed up more blood.

"Don't see the big deal? You'll die."

"And since when has death held us back? Never, right? We've been through worse in the past."

"But…"

"But nothing, I can still fight." I struggled but got to my feet. "Now let's finish this, cry baby."

"Yeah… hey! I see facing death doesn't change your sense of humor either."

"Nope, come on I want to finish this up then get to the others so I can kick your butt."

"Fine but I'm the one going to kick your butt."  
"Hey Ryan, you gonna snap out of it or what?"

He stayed silent then ran up to me. He swung and I dodged. He mumbled something and Yuki turned into a sword. He started stabbing at my face really fast. I stepped back as I dodged his attacks.

Soul's POV

We started our attack on Ryan. And everything was going well but then Maka got stabbed in the back... _literally_. I was glad when she got up but she was still losing a lot of blood. Ryan attacked her again and again but every time she dodged. His patterns of attacks were starting to get predictable. I took notice of his attacks after some time and so did Maka. She looked so graceful while dodging, her long blood red pig tails swaying and the way she looked determined but relaxed. The pattern was left side of head, right side of head, throat, chest, left side of head, right side of head, throat, chest, left side of head, right side of head, throat, chest, left side of head, right side of head, throat, chest, left si… chest again. Next thing I knew there was blood everywhere. Maka had a hole in her chest, barley an inch away from the heart. She dropped to the floor. Danny was about to run to her side but she stopped him. Then she got up again, she walked to a nearby pillar and… set me down!

"Hey what are you doing?!" I shouted at her.

"It's fine, just stay in your weapon form."

She walked towards Ryan and got in an attack stance. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was getting slower and slower. It was completely silent then she ran to where Ryan was. When she was about 3 feet away from him she disappeared then reappeared over him. As she dropped she brought her leg up and then hit him on the head. Before he fit the floor she disappeared again then was in front of him and she started punching him over and over again. They were so powerful that each punch sent him back a few steps. After she'd punched him 20 times she kicked him, so hard it sent him flying 10 feet into a pillar. He dropped to the ground onto his stomach and dropping Yuki in the process. Then Maka opened her eyes and her once slow breath was becoming faster. She turned and walked towards me. As she did Ryan started to rise, I was about to yell for her to turn around but he was already punching her over and over. His eyes were closed like when Maka was attacking him. He punched the side of her head sending her to the ground. She laid there doing nothing. Her eyes closing and I was thinking the worse. Ryan disappeared and then appeared in the air above her. He was going to squash her! When he hit the floor there was dust all over the place. When it cleared Maka was nowhere to be seen. Then appeared behind him, eyes closed. She sent both hands to hit his back. She hit him but when he went flying I saw her hands were flat instead of in fists like I thought they were. How did that send him flying 10 feet? He then was in front of her about to punch her but she blocked in. They continued doing this over and over. Then when he punched at her yet again she caught his arm and kicked him sending him back. Then she was the one punching. After this continued a little longer both of their eyes opened. They continued but the pace was slower for both of them.

Then Maka spoke. "Danny when I say 'now' I want you to aim for the chest, alright! No matter what!"

"Alright, got it." Her pace quickened and she started landing blows on him. She got faster and faster until she stopped and brought her right fist back and then brought it to his face super quick. He went back but only a couple steps. Maka ran to him and he was going to punch her with both fists but she caught then both and started to push him towards a pillar that was behind Ryan. They were pushing against each other then Maka yelled out,

"You're so stubborn, I won't let you win!"

"You are just as stubborn!"

"I won't lose!" she cried out. She let out a cry of anger then she started to win. Then just as he was going to hit the wall she called out, "NOW! DO IT NOW!"

"But…"

"I SAID NOW!"

Danny ran towards them and lifted his swords. He closed his eyes. He was probably wishing she'd move out of the way before he stabbed Ryan. Everything seemed to take forever. Every step, ever second, seemed to last forever, and then _STAB!_ There was blood everywhere. It was hard to see things from where I was placed but I could see blood, and a wide eyed Danny who was on his knees. I struggled to see what he was looking at, and then I saw it. It was horrible. There was Ryan pinned to the wall of a pillar with... two blades through his chest but also, Maka. She was folding his hands flat against the wall. And there were Danny's blades that went through her back. Both bodies were pressed against each other. Maka started coughing up blood then Ryan did too. Ryan's eyes closed and his breathing was almost non-existent. Maka let a tear fall from her eyes. Then more and more escaped. She moved her hands from his and hugged his limp body with one and cupped his cheek with the other.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump_

"I'm sorry. I had to, Ryan." She let go of him and reached to the blades in her back. She pulled them out and Ryan collapsed bringing Maka with him. She was on her knees holding him in her arms. The pillar had a crack where Danny's blades used to be.

"Please forgive me Ryan."

_thump thump, thump thump, thump thump_

"Don't… cry." He started coughing hard then blood came out. Maka cried harder. She laid him on the floor then took his jacket off. She put it under his bleeding back. She took her bloody shirt and ripped the bottom half. She folded it into a square and pushed it on his chest where he was bleeding out. "It's fine, just go. You did this to win and so you must really want to. Go on, Maka."

"But…"

"No, now go."

_thumpthump, thumpthump, thumpthump_

She hugged him close to her chest then got up.

"Let's go guys." She picked me up and started running.

After some running she collapsed onto the floor. She was on her knees, one hand holding her up and the other over her mouth trying to hide the blood she was coughing up. Despite this blood slipped through her fingers. Her breathing got faster and faster. The arm holding her up started shaking and she fell to the floor, one hand by her mouth the other reaching to Danny who was in front of her.

"Danny help me, you have to heal me."

_thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu..._

Her hand went down and she stopped breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Soul's POV

No! She can't die! Not now, after all we've been through. "Maka! Wake up, you have to get up! Danny don't just stand there, do something!"

"Right, I'll try."

"Alright, hurry, we don't have much time."

I stood guard while Danny tried bringing Maka back. No she's not dead! I have to believe she's still here. Danny seemed to be in distress but I guess anyone of us would be if they saw Maka's condition. It was still dark. The only light was the small ones on pillars and then the light of energy around Danny's hands. His hands were just above her chest and they were glowing a dark red. As the seconds turned to minutes the light got brighter and brighter. Then the light went away. All I could see was Maka's limp body and Danny covered in blood.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, we have to wait and see."

We waited and waited for something to happen. Everything was silent and after more silence I gave up. Danny did too, he walked to me and was about to pick me up when we heard coughing. Maka was alive!

"Maka?!" Danny said then ran to her and pulled her into his arms. When this is over I'm gonna kick his ass.

"Hey what's up with all this mushy gushy stuff? Get off." He did then she looked towards me. She smiled then got up. She came to me and picked me up. "Let's finish this, I didn't come back to lose. Ya hear Danny?!"

"Yeah. But don't think I'll take it easy on you."

"I'd expect nothing less."

The pillars shifted and the lights came back on. What was weird was that all the pillars were lined up together again. When our pillar got up to line up with the others we saw everyone else and then Ryan. He was being put on a gurney and Stein was there treating some of his wounds. As soon as we were up Maka ran to go see him. Danny followed then all of us were surrounding him.

"Oh my goodness are you ok, Ryan?" asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah, Maka really took it out of me."

"Maka did this?"

"Yeah I did."

"Hey Stein why'd the match stop?" asked Black Star.

"Because our monitors showed someone dyed."

"Yeah that was me."

"What!" everyone yelled, except Soul, Danny and his weapons 'cause they were there. And Ryan 'cause he was the one that sorta caused it.

"Yeah but Danny brought me back so it's all good."

"Good?! You have two holes in your chest, one in your back and other wounds!" yelled Black Star.

"But I'm alive so let's keep going."

"I'll start it back up once I get Ryan out of here." said Stein then left with Ryan.

"Bye Maka and good luck." Ryan said as he was taken away.

"Thanks, but I won't need it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna win this for us!" Maka smiled at Ryan. A _real_ smile.

"For... us?"

"Yup, since you can't, I will. It's a promise!" Ryan smiled back at Maka then he was gone.

After some time Shinigami-sama told us to start again. We separated and thank goodness no pillars shifted and the lights stayed on. But then these walls came up and made the arena into a maze. Great more running blind. I started running and Danny followed close behind. It wasn't too long until we saw Kid in front of us. Then to make things worse Black Star showed up. Great, but at least it'll be me and Danny vs. Kid vs. Black Star.

Kid's POV

Oh this is perfect. First I had to fight Maka and Danny but now I have to fight Black Star too. Maka started whispering to Danny and it was quiet enough so I couldn't hear. Then Danny came running at me with his swords at his sides. He started swinging at me but I easily dodged each blow. I don't get it, Maka's just standing there. I kept dodging and just when I was about to shoot at him he jumped back and then I felt cold steel pressing against my torso. I looked down and saw Soul's smirking reflection. Maka was behind me, but how?! I looked to where I thought she was standing and that Maka disappeared. How did she do that?!

"I'm sorry Kid, this'll hurt." She quickly moved Soul then hit my back with her palm. Then I felt it. The pain was unbearable, her wavelength poring through my body. She stopped and I passed out.

Black Star POV

Maka just beat Kid. I thought I'd have more time to prepare but I have to fight now! Maka turned to face me.

"Sorry Star, I have to finish you off now."

I just stood there, too shocked to move.

"Black Star snap out of it. Don't you want to win?!"

That did it. I took ready position and Maka looked a little shocked but then charged at me. She jumped into the air and swung Soul back. She then pulled him forward and let go. Soul came at me an incredible speed. I almost got hit but luckily I jumped back. Part of Soul's blade went straight through the ground. That would have split me in half! She wanted to kill me! I was still in shock so I didn't notice Maka coming down from the air to kick me. She kicked my head and I started falling to the ground. Before I hit the floor Maka appeared under me on her back. Then she kicked me with both legs and I went flying into the air, dropping Tsubaki in the process. Then Maka jumped into the air following me. She kicked me in mid-air! I went higher then she appeared closer and kicked me again. This happened over and over then she appeared over me and lifted one of her legs up then brought it down hard onto my head. I went down fast then hit the floor. There was a huge crater were I landed and dust surrounded me. It was hard to see. Then out of nowhere I felt a punch then kick. I couldn't tell where they were coming from. Then I sensed where one was coming from and caught it. I pulled it then punched. I hit Danny. He went flying back then finally the smoke cleared. I saw Maka was getting Soul and Danny was on the ground. I ran to Danny ready to punch him but then Maka appeared in front of him with her arms spread out defending Danny. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that it was Maka I was about to punch. I made contact and Maka went flying back then rolled to a stop a couple feet away. She got up and was barely able to stay up. She took a step then stopped and dropped to her knees. She put one hand over her mouth then she was coughing and there was blood slipping through her fingers. Then I saw were I had punched her. It was her chest where one of the two holes was. She took the hand that was on her mouth and put it on her chest. It started bleeding out. Her breathing slowed down and she dropped to the floor. I ran to her side.

"Maka are you ok? Get up, you can't die!" I shouted.

She was silent. I waited for her to get up but she didn't. She just laid there. I was thinking the worse but then I heard the slightest noise of her breathing. Her eyes fluttered open then she started to get up. She got up to her feet. Her legs started to wobble and she fell to her knees. She looked around and stopped at me. She looked shocked and sad. Her eyes started forming tears then one escaped her eyes. She whipped it away then closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down then she got up to her feet. I got up too. She just stood there with her eyes closed then she disappeared. I looked around and couldn't find her. All I saw was Kid on the floor and now Danny's gone too. I saw Soul but Maka wasn't with him. I walked towards him then I felt cold steel at my neck. I looked down and saw Sam.

"Danny?"

"No, I'm sorry Star I have to do this."

"Maka, what are you gonna do?"

"This," the sword left my throat then I felt it go through my back. She sent it all the way through my back then I saw it come out in front of me. She then took it out then kicked me to the ground.

Soul's POV

I can't believe what I just saw. Maka just stabbed Black Star with Sam. I wanted to stop her but I have to stay in my weapon form. But at least it didn't look fatal. Black Star was on the ground then Danny appeared next to Maka. She handed him Sam and I saw her hands were burnt. Why'd she use him if their wavelengths didn't match? She could've used me but I guess I would have tried to stop her. Maybe that's why. She started to walk to me. I could see she was struggling to just stand. She walked and picked up Tsubaki then Maka put Tsubaki, still in weapon form, around her shoulders. Tsubaki's reflection showed shock. Then Maka was right in front of me. She picked me up and smiled. I could tell it was fake but didn't say anything. She turned around and looked at Danny. He looked sad and so did she. They now have to fight each other. Danny made the first move and ran towards Maka. He started to jab at Maka but she easily blocked. She jumped back and after we landed she dropped me. I looked at her and saw Black Star holding her by the arms. She struggled to get free but couldn't. Then I saw Kidd getting up. No one else noticed. Danny was shocked to see Black Star, Maka was busy trying to get free, and Black Star was holding her. Kidd lifted one of his pistils up then shot. It was aimed at Maka! Everyone noticed too late. I did what I had to do. I transformed into my human form and stood in front of Maka. It hit me and I immediately felt the pain. I screamed out and Maka got loose from Black Star and ran to my side. The pain was so overwhelming that I was wishing that the bullets could actually kill you. Maka started to cry.

I was trying to ignore the pain but couldn't.

"Soul! Are you ok?! Soul please talk to me!"

I couldn't then I started losing consciousness. Before I did I managed to say one last thing to Maka.

"I'm sorry Maka, I can't help you anymore."

"Soul, it's ok. It wasn't your fault. Just stay awake." I lost consciousness.

Maka's POV

his eyes closed and I felt so sad.

"SOUL!"

I immediately lost control of my anger. I got to my feet and turned to face Kid.

"You! You hurt Soul! No one does that! You hear me?! No one! You're gonna pay!"

I reached for Tsubaki, who was still around my shoulders, and rushed towards Kidd. He immediately started shooting at me with both pistils but I dodged every single one. When I reached him I started slicing at him. He stepped back every single time so I stopped then kicked Patty out of his hands. I then sliced at his arm that didn't have a pistil and managed to cut his skin. He started running to get Patty but then the walls started shifting and she was on the other side after. I looked around and only saw Kidd with Liz in his left hand. We were separated from Danny and Black Star. I ran towards Kid ready to strike then he started shooting at me. His eyes were full of fear as I dodged each shot but then one hit me, then another and another. I was too blinded by rage to feel the pain. I kept running towards him and he kept shooting. I finally reached him and I swung at him again and again. He dodged some and got hit the others then he stopped dodging and when I swung at him he put up his forearm in defense and Tsubaki's blade went in deep. He then grabbed the blade with his other arm and pulled it out of my hands. He then kicked me and started shooting at me over and over again. I started to feel some pain but it was enough to get me to fall to my knees. I tried defending myself by putting up my arms but the pain level rose with every bullet. My anger started rising as well. It rose and rose until I completely lost it.

Kid's POV

It hurts me to be doing this. I was shooting at Maka over and over again and she doesn't even have a weapon to defend herself with. I just kept shooting with Liz, one part of me was doing it because she ruined my symmetry and the other did it out of fear. I was afraid of her the moment she lost control of her anger. Before the fight Stein warned me about this. He told me that if Maka ever lost control of her anger to run away from her. He told me about her previous fights where she ended up almost killing her opponents. I don't know why but I can't run. All I can do is shoot at her.

After shooting for a while longer I heard her started to cry out in pain.

"Stop! Stop it, Kid!" Despite this I kept shooting.

"I said to STOP IT!" A burst of power exploded from her as she rose to her feet. Her eyes only showed anger. She stood there with her hair, loose from their ribbons, blowing freely and her hands in fists. She ran to me with one hand in a fist. I was too shocked from the power she released that I just stood there. She punched me and I went flying through several walls of the maze. I noticed that I had dropped Liz when I finally stopped. I just lay on the floor to shocked from the blow to move, then I sensed it. Maka was coming towards me. I could sense her power coming towards me slowly. Then I saw her walking to me with power surrounding her like a blue flame. As she walked closer I saw that her power was disintegrating the things it came in contact with. The floor and wall around her were disappearing and things nearby started crumpling. She was right in front of me and then she picked me up by the collar.

"You hurt Soul and for that I'll never forgive you. I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" She lifted me up higher and higher then brought me down hard. My face hit the floor then she brought me up and threw me to a nearby wall. I just lay there in the ruble waiting for her to finish me but it never came. I looked up to see she was being held back by Danny and Black Star.

"Maka you have to calm down! If you don't you'll destroy the arena!" Danny shouted.

"I don't care! Kid has to pay for hurting Soul!"

"Maka he's paid enough! Look at him, he's beaten to a bloody pulp!" Black Star said.

"No! I'll never forgive him for this!" she screamed out in frustration and more power came rushing out of her. Black Star and Danny started struggling more.

"Maka you forced me to use this!" Danny said then power started rushing out of him too. Then I saw it. His soul was expanding and it had wings. He has a grigori soul?! I learned about it in my studies before I entered Shibusen.

"Fine I'll use it too!" Maka shouted then the same happened to her. Danny looked shocked then quickly replaced it with determination. He tightened his grip on Maka and started releasing more power and then Maka did the same. Black Star started to release his power too. I looked at their expanding souls. Maka and Danny's had wings and Black Star's looked normal but was expanding at the same rate as theirs. Then Maka's grew bigger and Danny and Black Star's stopped growing. I knew at that point that I'd have to help. I ran towards them then held onto Maka like Black Star and Danny. I started releasing my power too. Then I happened, my first line of Sanzu connected. The ground under us collapsed and we fell. We then landed in water along with parts of the fallen arena. Despite this our grip on Maka didn't loosen. We started to sink then a light illuminated off of Maka.

Shinigami-sama's POV

The moment Maka, Kid, Danny and Black Star's souls started expanding I knew that it has started.

"Sir what should we do?" asked Stein.

"Right now we have to wait and see."

"Yes, sir."

Maka's POV

What happened? Why am I sinking? Why are Kid, Black Star and Danny holding on to me? And why am I glowing?! I think I lost control of my anger but I can't remember what happened. I looked at Danny then Black Star then Kid. I was so confused and then I bigger light exploded from me and it sent Kid, Black Star and Danny flying. What's going on?! What's happening to me?! The light kept getting brighter then it disappeared. I felt weird but I don't think it changed anything. I just stood there in shock and confusion then I realized that I was under water and that I had to breath. I panicked a bit then pulled myself together and started swimming up. I finally reached the surface and took in deep breath. I looked around and the arena was pretty much destroyed. There were some big chunks of it floating in the water and some pieces of it still standing but the rest was under water. I couldn't see anyone and that's when I started panicking again. I looked around franticly then I heard Soul's voice calling to me. I looked around then saw him on one of the chunks of the arena that was floating on the water. I was relieved to see that he was doing better from the time Kid shot him. I swam towards where he was. When I got there he helped me up.

"Hey Maka what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You might want to look at yourself."

"I don't get where this… what the hell?!"

I looked at myself in the water and what I saw wasn't me. Not the me with long, red and purple hair. Not the me with green eyes, eyes that were oval shaped. No, what I saw was a complete stranger to me. I saw a girl with long, pure _white_ hair. A girl with _white_ eyes shaped like _stars._ I kept looking then saw a star surrounding my right eye then a star on my right shoulder like Black Star's. I looked at my thigh where I had a star shaped birth mark and it was gone. I turned to face Soul.

"What is this Soul?! What am I?!" I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. Soul just stood there looking at me, not saying anything. "Answer me!" This time I shouted and the tears started falling.

"I… I don't know, Maka." He looked at me but there wasn't shock in his eyes.

"How are you so calm?! Why aren't you scared or shocked?!"

"'Cause it's still you Maka. Even if you look completely different you're still you."

I was shocked at what he said. He still thinks I'm me? He still thinks I'm the same even if I look completely different? I started crying harder and harder. I covered my eyes with my hands and cried more and more. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I was startled by this. I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and looked up to see Soul.

"Why, Soul?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you always so nice to me? Why are you always comforting me when I cry? Why are you always worried about me?"

"'Cause I'm your weapon."

"Don't give me that. A weapon/meister relationship doesn't go this far. So answer me for real."

"Fine, I'll tell you. The reason I'm nice to you _is_ because of the weapon/meister relationship we have. The reason I comfort you when you cry is because I hate to see you cry. It hurts me."

"But why are you always so worried about me? Answer me, Soul!" I cried harder then covered my eyes again and placed my forehead on his shoulders.

"That's because… because I…"

"Why Soul! Tell me!" I yelled at him, my voice shaking.

"Because I love you, Maka!" my head shot up and I looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you alright?! I've wanted to tell you for so long! I was going to tell you the day I was released from the hospital but then Ryan showed up!"

"You love me?"

"Yeah… hey watch out!"

He pushed me and I landed in the water then he dived to the left and then when I submerged from the water I saw why he did that. One of Kid's bullets hit the rock we were on and I was glad Soul saw it. That would've gone through my head!

I looked around to see where Kid was then spotted him on a high rock.

"What the hell Kid! That would've killed me!"

"Maka? What happened to you?"

"Don't change the subject! Answer me!"

"Alright I shot because I wanted this to be over! Now you answer me!"

"I don't know! When that light disappeared I went up then I looked at my reflection! I'm just as con…"

"What happened to you, Maka?!"

"Shut up Black Star! How am I supposed to know?!"

"Maka is that you?!"

"Yeah it is, Danny. Ya know what I blame Kid for this!"

"What, why?!"

"'Cause this happened after I got mad at you for shooting Soul!"

"Then shouldn't you blame Soul?! I wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't stood in front of you!"

"You know what, I blame both of you!"

"What, I was trying to protect you!"

"And did I ask for your protection? No, I didn't!"

"Well sorry for caring about you!"

"I don't mind you caring but I do mind you thinking I need protection!"

"Wait why are we all fighting verbally? We should be fighting physically!"

"Danny has a point, hey wait I just remembered something! You have a grigori soul and you didn't tell me! I thought we told each other everything!"

"Well… hey wait, you shouldn't be talking Maka. You also have one! How could you not tell anyone?!"

"Hey I did tell someone! I told Soul and Black Star!"

"And you didn't tell me?! I've known you longer than Soul! And Black Star, seriously?! How can you trust him more than me?!"

"She told me 'cause I've known her the longest! And why wouldn't she trust me. It's obvious that she trusts me more than you anyway!"

"Oh, really?! Then why'd she team up with _me_ instead of _you_?!"

"He has a point there Black Star."

"Tsubaki?! Where'd you come from?! And why are you in human form?!"

"Well after the ground collapsed I was sinking to the bottom of the water and I was just lying at the bottom for a while. Then I got bored and wanted to look for you. I just wondered around for a while then heard you guys screaming at each other. It was kind of hard to miss."

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

"Patty?!" we all said.

"Where were you?! I've been looking for you for a long time?!"

"Kiddo-kun you don't have to yell at me! You're the one that dropped me?!"

"She has a point there Kid."

"Shut up Liz! I had to look for you too!"

"Well you are the one that dropped me."

"So I guess that Soul, Patty and I can't help in the fight anymore."

"I guess you're right Tsubaki. Hey no fair! Danny and Kid still have an extra weapon!"

"But you and I are working together, Maka."

"I guess you're right, Danny. But then Black Star doesn't have a weapon."

"THAT'S OK; A GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T NEED A WEAPON TO WIN! HAHAHA!"

"Alright, I guess that means we continue fighting."

"Fine on the count of three we start."

"Wait Kid!" I shouted.

"What is it?"

"Do we start on three or after three?"

"After, we start after."

"NO WAY WE SHOULD START ON THREE!"

"Shut up Black Star! 1, 2…"

"I SAID ON THREE!"

"It doesn't matter Black Star!" Danny and I shouted simultaneously.

"YES IT DOES!"

"How does it matter?!" shouted Kid.

"Because I…"

"You know what?! 1, 2, 3, GO!" I shouted then disappeared with Danny.


	14. Chapter 14

Maka's POV

This is so weird. Why'd I change completely? My hair's white now and so are my eyes, and to make it worse they're in the shape of stars. I have a star around one of my eyes and one on my shoulder. What's going on? How is this happening? What if, maybe, I'm-

"Hey, Maka you ok?"

"Yeah, Danny, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"Is it about, you know, what happened to you back there?"

"Yeah, I don't know how or why this happened but after this is over I'm going to ask Shinigami-sama."

"Alright then let's get going."

"You're right, Danny!" I took the lead and we started running faster. Well actually it's more like jumping 'cause the arena's broken and there's only small pieces of it still up.

We kept jumping from platform to platform. This is taking too long.

"Hey Maka, why's this taking so long?"

"Gee I don't know maybe 'cause we can't find the others!"

"You don't have to yell."

"Then shut up and keep following!"

"But this is getting us nowhere."

"Fine," I stopped then turned to face him. "Then you take the lead!"

"Fine, I will." He took the lead and then we kept going. As expected we were getting nowhere. I was about to say something but then Danny stopped then I did too. I was going to ask him why he stopped then I saw why. Black Star was right in front of us.

"You see what happens when you take the lead! You could've at least led us to Kid! Do you know how hard it'll be to take down Black Star?! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! If I do remember correctly you're the one that told me to take the lead!"

"That's 'cause you were getting all 'but this is getting us nowhere' on me. And you could've easily said 'no' but nooooo, you-"

"Maka,"

"decided to-"

"Hey Maka,"

"take the lead and-"

"MAKA!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"He's gone."

"What?"

"Black Star is gone."

"Oh, I guess he didn't want to fight us."

"Alright, I guess we should keep going then."

"Yeah, I guess we should, but,"

"But what?"

"I'm taking the lead."

"What, why, I wanted to take the lead!"

"No, I'm taking the lead and that's final."

"What gives you the right to make the final decision?!"

"I do."

"Oh yeah?! Give me 5 good reasons why you should be the leader."

"Fine, I will. 1: I have soul perception,"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you had soul perception this whole time and never bothered to use it?!"

"Yeah pretty much, 2: I'm stronger than you, 3-"

"Wait we don't know that for sure that's why we're here in the first place!"

"Whatever, 3: I have a grigori soul-"

"So do I."

"And 5: 'Cause I said so!"

"Wait that's only 4 reasons."

"I know, I wanted to see if you'd fall for it."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Well~"

"I'm not, so I'll be taking the lead now."

"No way, I am!"

"No I am!"

"NO I am!"

"NO I am!"

"NO I AM!"

"NO I- hey watch out!"

"Wha-"

I was cut off by Danny, he ran towards me then put his arms around me and he pushed both of us of the platform we were on. We were falling and at first I didn't know why he did that but then I managed to see a bullet hit the ground where I would've been. He just saved my life! I was in shock, I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. We kept falling and falling. Because of the position we were in I couldn't see downwards, Danny was on top, facing down, with his arms around me and I was on the bottom facing up. I was able to start relaxing a bit but then I saw Danny's face. He looked terrified. I don't know why but then he did something and our positions switched, I was on top and he was on the bottom. Then I saw it. The ground was getting closer and closer as we fell. He switched us so he would get hurt instead of me!

"Danny…!"

"Shh, it's ok, I know what I'm doing."

"But…"

"Bye Maka, I hope I see you again." He smiled and then it all went blank.

**Sorry it took so long but I finally updated. I had some... business to take care of. Please review or whatever. and for the person that comented on maka's hair, I know it's blond! u should've read my other storys and it would've made more sense. anyway thanks to all the others that comented. o and also I will be changing my pen name soon. I don't know why but I just feel like it. anyway review or ask questions and i'll do my best to answer them. beyyyyyyy :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Black Star's POV

No. No no no NO! Maka's gonna die! How could Kid do this!? I'll never forgive him for this! I started to go from sad and shocked to angry, very, very angry. Things started to go red, blood red. Next thing I knew Liz was in human form, unconscious on the floor and I found myself punching and kicking Kid over and over again. He was a bloody mess. I just kept punching him. I was about to stop then the image of Maka and Danny falling flashed into my mind. My best friends, the only people that I had as I was growing up, my wingman, and the girl that I fell in love with, falling to their deaths. I kept punching and punching and then he collapsed then I did too. Memories of Maka, Danny, and I started flooding into my head. The many sad memories and the few happy ones that we shared. Then I lost consciousness.

Maka's POV

What happened? Aw my head, I feel so dizzy. What the- what is this?! I opened my eyes and I saw Danny, he's blearily breathing. Then I remembered what happened. I'm still in his arms, he wanted to protect me. Why'd he do it? I slowly got up, trying not to move Danny. Once I was up I felt a terrible pain in my head. It felt like someone was jabbing two knifes into my skull! I fell to my knees and put my hands on my head as if it could stop all the pain. I closed my eyes hoping that it would all end. The pain was getting more intense and then it just stopped. What was that? I tried getting up again but immediately stopped. I felt dizzy, really dizzy. I felt like I was going to puke. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my breathing. It seemed to have some effect on whatever was happening to me. I tried to get up again and was finally able to. I tried ignoring the rest of the dizziness. I looked at Danny. He was just lying there on the ground. There was blood on the sides of his mouth but he was still breathing. He was gripping his two swords tightly in his hands.

"Hey Maka, is Danny ok?" asked Sam, one of his swords.

"Yeah, he's still breathing." I replied trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Sorry guys."

"For what?" asked Brian, his other sword.

"It's my fault that Danny's hurt."

"No it's not. He chose to protect you, Maka." Sam replied.

"But-"

"No buts, he cares a lot about you and that's why he did this. We would've done the same for him, right Sam?"

"Yeah, and it would've been our choice to protect him, so cheer up."

"Thanks guys."

"Ma… Maka, are you… hurt?"

"Wha- Danny, you're awake, thank goodness!"

"Are you… hurt?" he repeated.

"No, I'm fine." I lied then gave him a small smile.

"That's great," he smiled. "Come here, Maka."

I walked over to him then got to my knees. "What is it?"

"Take Sam and Brian to fight."

"What-?"

"I want you to win, but I can't help you the way I am right now and you don't have a weapon."

"But our wavelengths don't even match and…"

"I know a way to match them temporarily."

"But…"

"Come on, you can't win without a weapon."

"Fine, but are Sam and Brian ok with it?"

"It's fine,"

"I'll do it,"

"Alright-"

Normal POV

Soon Maka left Danny's side with Brian and Sam in her hands and Black Star regained consciousness. When he woke up Kid and Liz were gone then Maka appeared some feet in front of him. He was relieved to see her alive but then it was replaced by sadness and realization. He'd have to fight his best friend and first love.

"Are we the last ones left?" Maka asked, her head slightly bowed so she wouldn't have to look at Black Star.

"Yeah, I took down Kid."

"Danny can't fight anymore because," her fists clenched, "he saved me."

Black Star's fists clenched as well then said, "I guess we have to fight now."

"I guess you're right, Black Star." Maka put one sword in front of her and the other behind her then Black Star took a defensive position.

_I wish I still had Tsubaki here. It'll be hard to beat Maka without a weapon and even more hard because she has two weapons with her. When did she get powerful enough to wield two weapons?_

_Why did it have to be Black Star I had to fight? This sucks, he's been there for me since pretty much forever and now I have to fight him._

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously then charged towards each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Black Star's POV

I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt Maka. She's one of the only people that stood by my side through all the bad times and she's the first and only person I've loved with all my heart. Don't get me wrong, Tsubaki's awesome but she'll always be like an older sister to me and Liz and Patty are more like annoying friends. Actually they sorta are. Some of the girls I've meet would be great but then I realize that I only want Maka. Only her and no one else. I love everything about her. Her smile, how smart she is, how strong and powerful she is, even her Maka-Chops. I'm crazy about her! But she has Ryan, then there's Soul, and Kid, and Danny too. They all like her, love her even. I've had years to tell her but I've been too much of a coward to tell her, and now I have to hurt her.

Just a few more steps. 10 steps away, 9, 8, 7…

"Stop!"

Maka's POV

Why? Why did it have to end up this way? I don't want to hurt Black Star. He's been there for me since pretty much forever and now I have to ignore all that and beat him. This sucks. Every step seems to take forever, every step my breathing gets heavier and heavier, and every step is a step closer to him, closer to having to hurt him. Why? Why, why, WHY?!

So close. 30 feet, 20 feet, 10 feet, 9, 8, 7…

"Stop!"

Immediately Black Star and I skidded to a halt then looked around to see what was going on. That voice, I'm sure it's Shinigami-sama's. I looked up and saw that the protective shield that was placed around the audience was disappearing. What's going on?!

Two objects started floating towards us. One got in front of me and the other in front of Black Star. They were like platforms in the shape of a shinigami skull.

"Go ahead, get on them." said Shinigami-sama's voice. We both did as we were told then slowly being taken up. As we got closer to the top I heard… cheering? We finally reached the top and it was just so… so… wow! There were so many people there cheering for Black Star and I. All I could hear was, "Black Star! Black Star!" or, "Maka! Maka!" and I even heard some of the new students screaming, "Maka-sempai!"

Our platforms stopped and turned so we could face another platform that had Shinigami-sama on it.

"You both did very well! I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Shinigami-sama, why did the fight stop?" I asked.

"It was decided that all four of you would get a short break to get ready for the final part of your battle."

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness!"

Our platforms took us towards another that was connected to the arena. When we got there Sam and Brian transformed into their human forms then Black Star and I stepped off ours. As soon as I landed on the ground the pain in my head came back then everything went black.

Black Star's POV

As soon as Shinigami-sama said that we'd have time before the final battle I was so relived. I just wish I still wouldn't have to fight Maka. We got to the other platform and Danny's weapons transformed into human form and then all the relief was gone. I watched as Maka fell to the ground. I snapped out of it then caught her before she hit the ground.

"Maka?! Maka what's wrong?!" I shouted. There was no response. People in the audience gasped and others were screaming out her name. Stein came running towards us. When he got there he kneeled next to me. He was about to take Maka but I pulled her closer to me then said, "I'm not leaving Maka!"

"Black Star, this- forget it just follow me!" Then we ran to who knows where with Sam and Brian close behind.

We ran and ran through hallways then Stein slammed open a door. In the room I saw everyone. Tsubaki, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Ryan, Yuki, and Danny were all in there resting in small beds. All of them jumped up when they saw Maka. I followed Stein into a separate room then he gestured me to place Maka on an operation table. I was hesitant but then did as I was told, but I still held her hand. He quickly hooked her up to a monitor and it showed that her pulse was pretty much non-existent. Stein started CPR then after a while Maka's eyes shot open. As soon as they did she screamed out in pain then placed her hands on her head. She started squirming around and she kept screaming. With every scream my heart broke a little.

"Black Star, hold her down!" I went to the side of the table that Maka's head was on then grabbed her by the wrists and held them down. She kicked and screamed and tried to get free and as this kept happening I felt so sad. Stein injected several vaccines into her arms then after a couple of minutes she stopped. Her legs fell, the screaming stopped, and she just stared at the ceiling. I let go of her wrists and she brought them to her sides slowly. She just laid there. She blinked then looked around the room.

"Black Star, are you there?"

"Yeah," I walked to her side. She reached her arms towards me and I was so confused.

"Hug," she stated plainly. What's going on?! "Hug!" she said a little more demanding. I bent down slightly but then Maka shot up and hugged me tightly. I was shocked then Maka started crying. I was even more shocked by this, Maka almost never cries. I started to stroke her hair then pulled her closer.

"Stein, what's going on?!" I whispered to him while still holding Maka.

"I don't know. This isn't the way Maka would normally act."

"No duh!"

"Wait, I think I know what it is! Hold her still."

"What is it?" I asked but he didn't respond. He took an empty needle then one of her arms. She started to resist so I held her tighter. Stein took some of her blood then said, "Take her to the other room and lay her down to rest."

I helped her down from the table then placed one of her arms around my neck and placed one of my hands on her waist. I helped her walk to the other room. When we got there everyone looked at us. Maka's face lit up then she screamed out, "Ryan!" she let go of me then stumble over towards Ryan. I guess whatever just happened to her left her really weak. When she was a couple steps away from him she lost her balance and started to fall then Ryan caught her. She looked up at him and smiled then wrapped her arms around him. He looked shocked at first then smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. If you just heard glass shatter that was my heart that is now non-existent.

I'M AN IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T I TELL HER SOONER!


	17. Chapter 17

Black Star's POV

I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself and I HATE MYSELF! This whole time all Maka and Ryan have done was cuddle with each other! I try to ignore them but it's so hard not to hear Maka's cute and adorable giggle.

"So Black Star do you think you can beat Maka without a weapon?" asked Danny.

"OF CORSE I DO! A GOD LIKE ME CAN'T LOSE TO A MORTAL!"

"Good to know nothing's changed." he muttered to himself. "Hey Maka, you ready to battle Black Star?"

"I think I am, I don't know."

"Hey Black Star isn't Maka acting a bit un-Maka-ish?"

"Yeah that's what I told Stein. He said he thinks he knows what it is but he didn't tell me anything about it."

Just then Stein walked in with some papers in his hands.

"Hey Stein, you figure out what's up with Maka?"

"Yeah, come with me."

I followed him into the room we were in a while ago. He closed the door then handed me one of the papers he had.

"Look at this," I did and I say a bunch of red and a lot more black.

"What's this?"

"It's Maka's blood."

"Shouldn't it be all red?"

"It should but it appears that the black blood is taking over her circulatory system."

"So what does this have to do with Maka acting differently?"

He sighed then said, "Must I explain everything? The black blood is starting to outnumber her normal blood, do you understand that much?" I nodded. "Black blood has many side effects on people, but so far Maka's grigori soul has kept the black blood and its side effects under control. Right now it appears that her soul is weakening due to the fight and the black blood is starting to take effect on her. The side effects are different for each individual and it seems that Maka's side effect is her emotions get amplified. Do you understand?"

"I think. So if I'm right then Maka's soul is weak right now and because of that the black blood in her is making her all coo-coo."

Stein face-palmed then sighed. "In a way, yes that's what's going on."

"YAHOOOO, THE AMAZING BLACK STAR IS NOT ONLY AMAZING BUT SMART TOO!"

"If you call that petty explanation of yours 'smart' then yes, in a way you are."

I walked back into the room then started to explain to everyone, including Maka, what was going on with her.

"So that's what's wrong with me?" Maka asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, there are some other reasons for you collapsing, like stress and frustration, but the black blood seems to be the main cause. You should be able to continue your fight but there are still other… problems that I'd like to check on. Right now they're not that serious but just to be safe."

"Alright," she responded.

Just then Shinigami-sama came into the room.

"Oh, it's so nice to see all of you are doing ok!" he said then got a little more serious. "Maka, I'd like to speak to you. Privately," Maka thought about it.

"Whatever it is I'd like you to share it with all of us, please."

He sighed but then continued, "Very well. I suppose all of you are wondering about what happened to Maka." We nodded then he continued. "Well, you see… how do I explain this? You know how Black Star's the last of the Star Clan, right?" we were silent. "Well that's not entirely true. He is one of the last ones but there's one more person that we know of to have survived the Star Clan's destruction. That person is you, Maka."

I looked towards her. She was in Ryan's arms and I could see her start to stiffen. I could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes. Her head went down and she started to shake a little.

"Were you ever planning to tell me? I want the truth!" Her tone towards him changed. Before this it was a tone that showed her respect for him but now it sounds so cold and… completely nothing like Maka.

"At first we planned on telling you when you turned 14, which isn't that far away, but then we saw how powerful you've grown. We thought about it and didn't want to risk you losing control of your powers."

"Why didn't you tell me from the start? Why did you make me grow up without knowing the truth? Why only me and not Black Star?"

"When Shibusen went to destroy the Star Clan we spared you and Black Star because you were both so young. Black Star was old enough to remember where he came from but you were just born and-"

"Just born?!"

"Yes... you born on the day of the Star Clan's destruction."

"What? How?! What happened on that day?! Tell me everything!"

"Are you sure you want to hear the truth?"

"Yes, tell me now!"

"As you all know the Star Clan has committed several crimes but in the past Shibusen didn't have enough power or resources to stop them. But then something happened that made us risk the chance. We had been hearing many rumors about something troubling. The rumor was that a new member would be born into the clan but that this one was special. That new member was you Maka. We heard that you would be born with great power, power that would one day surpass the power of White Star. Your father, Black Star."

I stiffened at the sound of _his_ name.

"We sent in several spies to verify the rumor. It took some time but we finally verified it. That day we sent in every personnel possible. Our objectives were to destroy every last member of the Star Clan and to find the mother that would give birth to Maka. We started our attack at day break but were still fighting and searching by sun set. By nightfall all members had been wiped out except for five members. Those five were discovered to be Black Star's parents, Maka's biological parents, and one of the Star Clan's medics. The remaining of us searched in the darkness. We were about to give up when Spirit and Kami found a passage in one of the houses. That passage led to a long, dark tunnel. The tunnel led to several rooms. We searched every room then we finally found one with dim lights lit inside of it. I as well as Spirit, Kami, Sid, and Nygus went in to the room to investigate. We went in slowly and quietly but then we heard a woman scream. We started to run and then we saw what had happened. What we saw proved that the Star Clan was full of monsters. Maka's biological mother lay on the floor with her stomach slashed opened. They had literally cut her baby out of her womb. Her last words were 'make sure _it_ lives to become the new White Star.' She then died. The medic gave Maka to her biological father. They then noticed that we had arrived and they all fled the room leaving the woman's corpse behind. We followed them and soon we were above ground again. Maka's father handed her over to White Star. White Star whispered something to his wife and Maka's father. Then he disappeared with Maka. Maka's father and White Star's wife were in defensive positions, ready to fight. As we fought, Kami and Spirit managed to pass through them. We fought them for what seemed like an eternity, but finally we had defeated them. We went in the direction that Kami and Spirit had gone. We soon found them. White Star lay on the floor and Kami had Maka in her arms. White Star then started to speak. He said '_You scum! Why can't you just leave my clan alone?! First you kill all my people and now you plan to destroy my reincarnation! I knew Shibusen was cruel! They would kill an innocent newborn because of some rumors! And you call the Star Clan cruel!' _Then Kami spoke, _'Do not compare us to you. We are nothing like you monsters! I, for one, plan to save this innocent child from its destruction. And if it were to stay with you the innocents it once would've had would be ripped away from it.'_ Then White Star passed. We started to 'clean up' and started getting our wounded healed. I sent Sid and Nygus to see if there was anything of importance in the tunnels. When they came back I was shocked at what they had found. They found you, Black Star. They found you, hidden, in one of the other rooms. After that Sid took in Black Star and Kami and Spirit had adopted Maka. We wanted for both of you to think you came from Death City but Black Star was old enough to possibly remember later on. But Maka was just born so we had a captive witch cast a spell on her. This spell hid the star marks on her shoulder and eye, it changed her eyes from white to green, and changed her hair from white to blonde. We then sealed her powers with a powerful seal. That seal was what you thought to be the birth mark on your leg. That is what happened on that day."

Everyone was silent. No one spoke and Maka looked like she was still taking in what she just heard. Then what happened shocked all of us.

"Thank you," said Maka. "I'm glad that you tried to hide that from me. Part of me wanted to know but now, I just… I would have rather kept living a lie than to find out that my parents were monsters. Is that all?"

"Yes, now you have to continue the fight."

"Alright, are you ready, Black Star?"

"Yeah, you bet I am!"

"Very well, in a moment someone will come in to take you two to the arena." said Shinigami-sama in his weird and joyous voice.

"Wait! what's my real name?"

"You were to be White Star's reincarnation, so you were named after him. Your name is White Star."

He left the room and we all started to talk. We laughed and messed around. Everything was fine until I realized one small, little thing:

I STILL HAD TO FIGHT MAKA! WHYYYYYY?!

**Sorry it took me forever to update but I got really sick and had to go to the hospital and they pretty much wouldn't let me do anything while I was there. Sorry. But now I'm all gooooooood! i'll try to update faster now but bear with me. is that the right bear to use in that sentence? I really suck at this stuff but WHATEVERS hahaha! review, comment, PLEEEEEEEEEASE!**


End file.
